Tú eres mi uchiha
by drinea
Summary: tras la perdida de su prometido óbito a los 8 años, hinata se encontrara en una difícil situación permitir que su clan decida por ella o buscar su propio camino, dos hermanos uchihas peleando por un corazón roto sasuke xhinatax itachi
1. tu eres mi uchiha

_Hola este es un fanfic que no está con los mismos tiempo que en el manga de naruto, madara no es malo, izuna el hermano menor de madara muere por proteger la aldea konoha dejando huérfano a su hijo obito _

_No hay rebelión uchiha por ende no hay masacre uchiha_

_Óbito será mayor de hinata por 4 años de shisui solo uno y de itachi 2 años, sasuke es de la misma edad de hinata como los de su generación _

_Este fic es hecho de una fan para fans, naruto tiene su respectivo dueño_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Con un suspiro cansado se adrento a su habitación no puede ser tan malo, como es posible que ella no entendiera la situación en la que estaba, miraba por la ventana apenas tenía 16 años y ya querían que se casara pero de que se sorprende si desde los 3 años ella estuvo comprometida y en ese entonces no se quejaba es más ella era feliz por su destino que estaba entrelazado con un joven al que ella amaba y sobre todo admiraba, la determinación la fuerza que él ponía en las cosas para ser el mejor ninja de la aldea. nunca rendirse ese era su motivación , no le importaba lo que la aldea entera decía de él o que su clan lo humillara diciéndole que el seria el que llevara a uno de los clanes más poderosos a su fin pura patrañas esa gente no lo conoce.

él era todo lo que ella necesitaba para llegar a ser una buena konouichi, una gran líder y seguro que una buena esposa y excelente madre, pero el destino es cruel y no le importa los planes que uno tenga para el futuro, te arrebata todo si eso es lo que quiere

Ahora él tendría 20 años, seguro que para entonces él ya le estaría diciendo e imaginando los preparativos que tendría su boda cuando ella cumpliera los 18, como construirían la casa ya que sería hokage y como él dividiría su tiempo o como se escaparía del trabajo para estar con ella unos momentos para almorzar juntos, si todo hubiera sido perfecto pero como dicen "el hubiera no existe".

Volvió a suspirar apoyada en el marco de la ventana que daba vista a la calle. unos personajes a afueras de la muralla hyuuga llamo su atención kakashi hatake acompañado de sus discípulos, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro al recordar que ella estuvo a punto de matar a aquel hombre cuando se enteró de la pérdida de su prometido, había tomado unas katanas que jamás supo hasta ese entonces como se usaba,

Si ella había recibido una paliza, pero ella no se iba a rendir y seguro lo estuviera intentando hasta ahora y con su ojisama madara detrás de ella evitando que mate al hatake .

Como fue que paso a si mmm no, no aun no recordaba, eleva sus manos hasta su pecho y cierra los ojos lentamente haciendo memoria de ¿cómo empezó todo?

Día lluvioso si recuerda como las gotas caían del cielo y hacia ruidos en el impacto contra los paraguas ella llevaba un kimono gris como el color del cielo de ese entonces para tener apenas tres años sabía que alguien impórtate había muerto muchos representantes importantes de varios clanes estaban hay incluso el hokage y el futuro hokage minato namikase estaban

El tiempo pasaba y la gente se retiraba. la ceremonia no lo recordaba ni de que hablaron, solo su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció cuando entendió que una pareja de esposos fueron asesinados por defender a la aldea de los peligros que estaban detrás de los muros de konoha y que dejaban en orfandad a un pequeño de 7 años.

La lluvia seguía cayendo ella sujeta la mano de su padre que estaba ahí a su lado de pie imperturbable sin ningún signo de querer irse a pesar de la lluvia mientras poco a poco la gente se retiraba ella iba teniendo mayor visión de lo que estaba al frente y fue ahí que vio, por primera vez de cerca a aquel hombre que tanto miedo le daba, cuando venía de visita a su casa , si a pesar de ser tan pequeña hinata entendía el poder de ese hombre solo por el aura que emanaba ese hombre. estaba segura que si no fuera porque su padre estaba sujetándola se hubiese ido corriendo donde estaba su madre a uno cuantos metros atrás, tenia pánico pero algo más capto su atención, aquel hombre que le daba la espalda tenia pequeñas convulsiones de rato en rato.

se asustó y se apegó más a su padre en busca de protección y el tiempo siguió pasando y la gente seguía retirándose hasta que solo quedaron ellos tres. su padre, el hombre aterrador y ella unos minutos después su madre se acercó, hablo con su padre sobre llevársela por la lluvia su padre negó amparándose en que ella no se mojaba por el paraguas que él sostenía. la mujer entendió y agachándose beso el rostro de su pequeña y le dio instrucciones que si tenía frio o si estaba cansada podía bajar de la colina y venir donde ella se encontraba le señalo una dirección y la pequeña solo asintió.

Veía como su madre se retiraba alzando la basta de su kimono con una mano y con la otra sostenía el paraguas fue ahí que algo hiso clic en la cabeza de la pequeña, giro su rostro rápidamente y vio que el hombre no tenía paraguas seguramente era por eso que daba esa convulsiones, estaría todo mojado y tendría frio cierto. Su curiosidad era tanta que poco a poco se comenzó a inclinar para ver el rostro de aquel hombre, sintió las gotas de lluvia caer sobre ella, sintió mucho frio pero eso quedo en segundo plano cuando vio el rostro de aquel hombre, si aquel hombre que tanto miedo le imponía con solo su presencia lloraba, gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos inundando su rostro que fácil mente se podían confundir con la lluvia que caía pero para ella no.

Se acercó más al hombre y tomo el valor de tomar del brazo a aquel dándole pequeñas jaladitas para que notara su presencia, la observó sin importar que sus lágrimas seguían cayendo y observo como la pequeña hacia el esfuerzo de no llorar al verlo con tanta pena

El observo como la pequeña sacaba de la manga de su kimono un pañuelo y lo extendió hacia él, se quedó quieto por unos segundos y luego se agacho para estar a la altura de la pequeña

**Hinata : okaa sama dice que una niña se ve bonita cuando sonríe no cuando llora madara sama**.

La pequeña decía esto mientras limpiaba el rostro de aquel hombre con el pañuelo

**Madara : quieres decir que me veo horrible por llorar por mi cuñada y mi ototo izuna**

**Hinata: ¿a su ototo le gustaba verlo llorar ?**

**Madara: no, jamás le hubiera gustado **

**Hinata : tiene frio y esta helado se va enfermar si yo fuera su ototo …..ya .. ya estaría molesto por que se va enfermar **

**Madara : enserio…. Si si seguro que si, pero… yo no me podre ir, mira haya .**

La pequeña desvió su mirada donde aquel hombre señalaba la lapidas de dos personas y en medio de ellas dos estaba un pequeño de rodillas en el suelo mojado y lleno de lodo tenia las mismas convulsiones que el hombre anterior y fue ahí que comprendió cuando madara sama dijo que no se podia ir, él era el pequeño que había quedado huérfano.

Volvió su rostro donde madara sama y luego o través al niño y nuevamente a madara le tomo de la mano y dejo el pañuelo en él, para luego alejarse y ponerse a un lado del pequeño que estaba prácticamente tirado en el lodo

**Hinata: óbito… óbito kun ….**

El pequeño elevo su mirada a ver que le llamaban y fue ahí que miradas de blanco y negro se cruzaron

Óbito tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas y mocos y no pudo sostener mucho tiempo la mirada a la pequeña que le miraba como si tuviera lastima, miraba al suelo sin poder contener su sufrimiento y fue cuando el sintió algo cálido en su rostro la pequeña le tomaba la mejilla con un mano y con la otra limpiaba su rostro con la manga de su kimono, se quedó sorprendido, una vez que su rostro quedo limpio hinata besa ambas mejillas del niño le tomo de la mano y le puso de pie

**Hinata : ven entremos a casa, hace frio **

Óbito asintió con la cabeza y se dejó guiar por hinata al bajar la colina vieron donde estaban todas las persona que se habían retirado en busca de refugio de la lluvia

Una hermosa casa estilo tradicional de 2 pisos con un hermoso jardín era el lugar donde se encontraban todos, hinata se dio cuenta que había muchos uchihas en ella

**Hinata : es una hermosa casa**

**Óbito: es mi casa… a okaasan le gustaba las flores…**

**Hinata: entremos.**

Sasuke corría por toda la casa de su tío fallecido, quería regresar a su casa no aguantaba a tantas personas desconocidas, su hermano itachi de 5 años corría detrás de el para impedir que hiciera cualquier travesura, su okaasama estaba ocupada atendiendo a las personas y su otoosama también, su ojisan madara aún estaba fuera de la casa así que era el quien tenía que tener en control a su pequeño ototo. shisui había desaparecido seguro estaría por ahí curioseando oh planeando alguna forma de alegrar a su primo óbito

Cuando corría detrás de sasuke por el recibidor noto como el nombrado se quedó quieto

Habían abierto la puerta desde afuera segundos antes de que el mismo sasuke lo hiciera para su huida de oniisan itachi

Itachi camino despacio acercándose por el comportamiento de su ototo

Una hyuuga, si una hyuuga detenía su camino, sasuke la miraba atento como queriendo memorizar las facciones de la pequeña que venía de la mano con su primo óbito

**Sasuke: ¿quién eres…?**

Hinata sonrió a los uchiha que tenía frente y luego de hacer una reverencia rodeo a los pequeños

Itachi estaba igual de inquieto que sasuke que veía como la niña se adentraba a la casa con óbito

El corazón de ambos uchihas palpitaba con fuerza por un momento el tiempo se detuvo para ambos si no fuera que la vos fuerte de su ojiisan madara llamando a mikoto no hubieran salido de sus sueños

Ya eran altas horas de la noche y dos hombres estaban sentados bebiendo te en el patio trasero de la casa del fallecido uchiha izuna

**Madara: el dolor nunca se ira…**

**Hiashi: es como desear que ojala nunca lo hubieras conocido**

**Madara: ¿por qué?**

**Hiashi: pronto habrá guerra y lo sabes…**

**Madara: se supone que somos ninjas para proteger lo que más amamos DE QUE SIRVE SER FUERTE SI LA GENTE QUE AMAMOS MUERE!**

**Hiashi: ….tu hermano y cuñada dieron sus vidas por proteger lo que más aman, no puedes culparlos… se lo que te digo madara …**

**Madara: no me vengas con tus asquerosas mentiras **

**Hiashi:…cuando mi hermano…cuando mi hermano se ofreció en ir en mi lugar después del intento de secuestro de hinata, yo morí por dentro, se supone que yo era el más fuerte ..que siendo líder de clan lo protegería .. Pero falle ¿Qué clase de oniisan era?...**

**Madara:…. **

**Hiashi: …Quería atravesar un kunai en mi corazón eso era lo menos que merecía por permitir lo que hiso mi hermano….**

**Madara:….¿por qué no lo hiciste? Yo quiero hacerlo al mío **

**Hiashi.: y como quedaría lo que mi hermano hiso por mi clan, por mi familia, por mi**

**Madara: PERO A MÍ EL MUY DESGRACIADO DE IZUNA ME DEJO SOLO …ya no tengo a nadie ni por que vivir **

**Hiashi: mientes .. el confía tanto en ti como hizashi en mí, que te dejo lo más valioso para el a ti **

**Madara:….**

**Hiashi: óbito san…**

**Madara : ahh ese, si es verdad, el me traiara los mismos roblemas que su padre, es todo un diablillo**

**Hiashi: hinata ah hora está durmiendo con él, óbito na la quiso soltar, supongo que ahora ya estará profundamente dormido, me la podre llevármela a casa**

**Madara:… me gusta tu hija**

**Hiashi:… **

**Madara: la quiero…**

**Hiashi: explícate …**

**Madara: quiero que sea mi familia, quiero que óbito tenga a alguien como ella a su lado**

**Hiashi:….**

**Madara:…. quiero que ella sea de óbito y óbito de ella, una alianza de sangre hiashi entre tu clan y el mío.**

**Hiashi: de que estas hablando nuestros clanes son familia de cierta forma no hay necesidad de eso**

**Madara : quiero que mi heredero a mi puesto se case con tu heredera a tu puesto... quiero que ambos futuros líderes del clan hyuuga y del clan uchiha se casen**

**Hiashi: …**

**Madara : al morir mi hermano el peso del clan cae en óbito **

**Hiashi: ¿Por qué hinata?**

**Madara: ella irradia luz, su mismo nombre lo dice "lugar soleado" y a óbito le falta eso**


	2. lagrimas

Los nervios que sentía el pequeño óbito eran bastante y más cuando él era uno de los protagonistas

Se encontraba sentado en una de las cabeceras de la mesa de té, acompañado de la pequeña hinata

Ella llevaba un hermoso kimono de color lila, ella estaba tranquila porque no entendía en la situación en la que estaban, claro no era para menos tenía 3 años, pero él siendo un niño de 7 años si lo comprendía, su tío madara le había explicado, decir que ser el sucesor de su tío madara lo había tomado de sorpresa era mentir, su padre que en paz descanse siempre le dijo que si algo malo le ocurriese, él se quedaría bajo la tutela de su tío madara, además de que su padre izuma era el sucesor del clan uchiha, pero ahora ya de su fallecimiento hace un mes atrás, ese peso caía sobre él, sobre obito.

Paso su vista por todo el salón, la mesa para el té amplia, su tío madara en la cabecera junto con hiashi, al lado izquierdo de su tío madara estaba su tío fugaku con su esposa mikoto y otros 2 tios mas, mientras que el de lado derecho de hiashi se encontraba la madre de hinata, hana hyuuga y su primo neji de 4 años más 4 viejos hyuugas

Respiro hondo, estaba muy nervioso, debía cumplir con todo el protocolo, ya esta era la segunda reunión oficial como sucesor, la primera era como presentarlo ante todos los clanes como sucesor del líder del clan uchiha, esta fue muy sencilla solo debía mantenerse firme, observador y no meter la pata ante todos los líderes de los otros clanes y sus sucesores, pero esta era diferente, era especial y única hoy era la ceremonia donde él y hinata harían oficial su compromiso para sus clanes .

Cuando su tío le conto lo sobre su compromiso su corazón dio un brinco de alegría, abrazo a su tío con fuerza, hasta había salido a jugar con sus primos en la calle, se prometió a si mismo que una vez que tomara la mano de hinata jamás la soltaría y ya solo para eso faltaba minutos.

**Madara: hiashi hyuuga, este es óbito uchiha mi sucesor, él cumplirá la alianza entre nuestros clanes **

Apenas óbito escucho ser nombrado se puso de pie y se inclinó en señal de reverencia hasta que su tío termino de hablar

**Hiashi : me complace, madara uchiha esta pequeña es hinata hyuuga mi sucesora, ella cumplirá nuestra alianza entre nuestros clanes **

Hinata hiso lo mismo que óbito al escuchar su nombre, se puso de pie hiso una reverencia

Ambos niños seguían de pie, óbito tenía el pecho inflado conteniendo el aire, sus mejillas estaban igual pero con un carmín suave en ellas, hinata se mantenía tranquila observaba a su madre sonreírle

**Hiashi: hinata hyuuga, este es óbito uchiha, tu prometido ¿lo aceptas?**

Hinata observo a su padre no comprendía, luego dirigió su vista a los ancianos del consejo que le miraban expectantes, segundos después su ojos blancos chocaron con los de su madre buscando una respuesta a la interrogante de su padre, hana hyuuga sintió para que su pequeña hiciera lo mismo

**Hiashi : hinata comprendes la responsabilidad y obligaciones tendrás a partir del día de hoy para óbito como para tu clan**

Hinata volvió asentir mirando a su madre, luego madara hablo las mismas palabras dirigidas para óbito que con cada palabra pronunciada por madara óbito inflaba más su pecho y sus mejillas tomaban más color como un tomate maduro,

Óbito grito un enérgico "hai" en una posición de soldado sus nervios se hicieron evidentes por la acción causando risa en los adultos pero la atención de hinata sobre el

Ambos líderes asintieron satisfechos por lo ocurrido, luego con una señal de ambos líderes los pequeños se volvieron a sentar pero esta vez ambos pequeños se sentaron viéndose en uno hacia el otro

Óbito aún tenía las mejillas rojas .tenía sus manos sobre sus rodillas, las apretaba con fuerza

**Óbito : mi amada hinata te agradezco que me aceptes como tu prometido, por favor toma estos dos presentes como muestra de mis sentimientos por ti **

Su tío fugaku le tendió a óbito dos cajas, una pequeña y la otra grande, óbito tomo la pequeña, la abrió delante de hinata que miraba sorprendida el regalo

Una hermosa peineta que óbito le coloco en el cabello, luego tomo la caja grande y se la extendió a hinata para que ella lo tomara

Una vez que hinata tomara el obsequio, lo abrió con permiso de los presentes y de óbito por supuesto

Quedo maravillada un hermoso kimono color azul marino con destellos como las estrellas en la noche

La madre de hinata retiraro el regalo una vez que todos lo apreciaron, óbito tomo la mano de hinata, ella sonrió y entrelazó su dedos con los de él

Ambos niños giraron hacia al frente sonrientes

**Fugaku: óbito san tu prometida es preciosa **

El enérgico hai volvió a dar risas en el salón, la puerta del salón se deslizo dando pase a varias mujeres hyuugas que traían el té y otras cosas para la celebración

Ambos líderes de clanes tomaron de la misma taza de té sellando con eso l compromiso mientras que a hinata y a óbito le entrelazaron un lazo rojo

Pasaron 2 años y hinata ya estaba siendo preparada por su padre en el arte de pelea hyuuga, ya comprendía su situación para con su clan y su prometido.

Su madre esperaba a su pequeña hermana, neji oniisan seguía siendo muy frio con ella y sufría por eso, pero cada vez que venía o se encontraba con óbito se olvidaba sus problemas, tanto como los de él, como los suyos.

Óbito había tenido bastantes problemas con su clan, ella lo había consolado muchas veces

Decepcionar a tu clan no es bueno, pero tampoco agobiar a óbito era justo, todo porque no aprendía tan rápido como su primo shisui o itachi que eran considerados unos genios entre los genios del clan, no era justo compararlo con ellos, incluso el uchiha habían presionado a madara para entrenar a los pequeños genios junto con óbito, muy aparte de los entrenamientos en la academia

Aunque hinata comenzaba animando a óbito este al final terminaba animándola a ella con su forma de ser, tan alegre, radiante de luz y sobre todo el jamás se rendirse como decía él, la perseverancia que tenia para demostrar a todo su clan y a konoha, que él sería el mejor protegiendo a konoha y seria hokage para demostrarlo

El día tan ansiado para el clan hyuuga llegaba, hana hyuuga entraba en labor de parto.

Hinata esperaba en su cuarto, el joven ko la acompañaba, tres días, tres largos días donde no pudo ver a su madre, su padre apenas había cruzado palabras con ella y cuando preguntaba por su madre nadie le contestaba, presentía algo malo.

Por eso se escabullo y ahí estaba parada frente a la puerta del cuarto de sus padres, escuchaba gritos provenientes de adentro de la habitación, el llanto de un bebe, las mujeres gritaban la perdemos, el doctor pedía cosas, su padre clamaba respuestas al doctor y su madre, su madre gritaba su nombre

Hinata sintió que si no corría al encuentro con su madre se arrepentiría toda su vida, corrió la puerta hacia un lado, nadie se percató de hinata hasta que estuvo en los brazos de su madre

Hinata lloraba, su madre le acariciaba el cabello, salgan todos, grito hana hyuuga, nadie comprendía el ¿Por qué? Salgan, volvió a gritar, tras una larga lucha entre hana y los médicos hasta contra el mismo hiashi que se reusaba abandonar el cuarto por ella

Hana ya no tenía fuerzas cuando todos salieron del cuarto dejando a solo tres personas dentro

Hana, Hinata y el bebe

Hana se separó de la pequeña hinata para coger en brazos a la bebe que lloraba

**Hana : mira hinata chan esta es tu pequeña imotosan, se llama hanabi, vas a tener que cuidarla muy bien **

Hinata observaba a la bebe y a su madre, su rostro mostraba tanto dolor, hana extendió a la bebe en los pequeños brazos de hinata y hinata vio como gruesas lagrimas corrían en el rostro de su madre que estaba tan pálido

**Hinata : o okaasama…**

**Hana: mi pequeña... debo dejarte a ti y a tu hermana **

**Hinata: okaasamaaaaaaaaaaaa….**

**Hana : escucha hinata chan… mami te quiere, mami quiere mucho a hanabi chan que nadie le haga creer lo contrario **

Hinata lloraba igual que su madre apretaba a su hermana en sus brazos para que la bebe no se callera

**Hana: hinata quiero… que tú y tu hermana sean felices… nunca renuncies a tu felicidad y que** **tu hermana tampoco lo haga, no dejes que nadie te haga sufrir… ni a tu hermana **

**Hinata : …..**

**Hana : ya comenzaras la academia, no te rindas hija, se fuerte demuestra que eres mi hija, hinata cuida de tu hermana… porque desde hoy tú serás más que su hermana serás su madre, mis bebes debo irme **

Hana con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban sujeto a sus dos hijas en su pecho, hinata sentía como el corazón de su madre latía con mucha fuerza al igual que el suyo, sentía el aliento de su madre caer en su frente y luego… tanto el latir y el aliento de su madre comenzó a desaparecer lentamente

El corazón de hinata se detuvo por un segundo cuando el de su madre se callo

Óbito estaba detrás de hinata, la comprendía él mismo había pasado por ese dolor, camino cortando la poca distancia que había entre ambos, una vez que estuvo a su lado tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos, ella con 5 y el con 9 pasaron toda la noche juntos frente a la tumba de hana hyuuga

Ya había transcurrido 2meses de que hana hyuuga falleció, las clases de la academia comenzaban, un buen día, hinata se preparaba para ir a la academia tomo su mochila y se dirigió al cuarto de su pequeña hermana, la encontró en brazos de natsu, hinata se acercó y tomo de los brazos de natsu a hanabi

Después de despedirse y dar instrucciones de los cuidados de hanabi a natsu hinata se retiró al primer piso a tomar su desayuno y su obento antes de que ko la llevara a la academia, su padre estaba ahí, él se había vuelto más frio con ella, si bien es cierto su rendimiento en sus entrenamientos había bajado por la pérdida de su madre, pero por kami sama, él debía entender, perdió a su madre y era normal que le afectara y el como su padre debía entenderlo , pero no, no lo hacía, solo la presionaba más y más, le ponía trabas para superar y a aprender a vivir con el dolor de perder a su madre.

Se despidió de su padre este apenas asintió con su cabeza, tomo la mano de ko y salió rumbo a la academia

Al llegar a la academia hinata vio que todos los niños estaban presentes con sus padres y madres, inconsciente mente apretó la mano que sostenía de ko, una lagrima silenciosa recorrió su mejilla, ahora lo había recordado el primer día de clase habría una pequeña de celebridad, pero todo pensamiento triste salio de su cabeza cuando escucho que alguien le llamaba.

Era óbito quien venía gritando su nombre con los brazos extendidos, hinata camino hasta el para el encuentro, obito le tomo en brazos y la cargo dándole varias vueltas llamando la atención de casi todos los presentes, todos lo observaban grandes esperanzas se volcaban en esos dos niños, dos futuros líderes de los clanes más fuertes de konoha, sin duda esa unión traería mucha estabilidad a konoha y en estos tiempos hacía mucha falta, los ataques a la aldea se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, óbito le puso en el suelo a hinata y comenzó hablarle sobre cómo era la academia y que él seria que cuidara de ella, hinata tomaba atención a todo lo que óbito le recomendaba hasta que el grito llamo su atención, sasuke el primo de óbito venia corriendo furioso en dirección a ellos seguido de un itachi que trataba de calmarlo y un naruto que venía delante de ellos dos escapando del pequeño sasuke,

Naruto pasó al lado de ellos, pero fue interceptado por óbito que lo cogió del cuello de su chaqueta naranja

**Óbito: ahora que hiciste naruto..**

**Naruto: óbito oniichan suéltame … teme como te atreves, dattebayo ..**

Una vena en la frente de óbito comenzó a formarse, naruto era muy desesperante comenzaba a patalear en el aire golpeando a óbito varias veces y cuando estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo a naruto una patada le cayó en la mandíbula, sasuke había fallado al intentar darle a naruto, los tres niños habían caído al suelo peleando, itachi llego dirigió una dulce sonrisa a hinata con un saludo

**Itachi: hinata san buenos días**

Apenas escucho el nombre de hinata, sasuke detuvo su pelea contra naruto y su primo óbito, giro a su derecha, ahí estaba hinata conversando con su hermano, toda la culpa la tenía el dobe por eso no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de hinata y quedo congelado cuando vio cómo su oniichan daba un beso en la mejilla a hinata

**Itachi: da lo mejor de ti hinata san, yo sé que puede, buena suerte **

**Hinata : arigato itachi san …**

Hinata respiraba con fuerza jamás se imaginó que itachi le digiera eso y menos que la besara, era muy pocas veces que hablaba con él, a óbito le pareció un tic en el rostro al ver la escena, sasuke se levantó del suelo y se puso en medio de hinata y itachi observaba molesto a su oniichan luego giro su rostro para ver a hinata

**Sasuke: hyuuga tú estarás en el mismo salón que yo… seremos compañeros **

Sasuke miraba muy intensamente a hinata que la intimidaba, las mejillas de óbito se hincharon haciendo un moflete, sentía celos, tomo de la mano a hinata y le alejo de aquellos acosadores como decía en su mente con el pretexto de que el discurso de bienvenida del hokage ya comenzaba

El segundo kage de konoha Sarutobi Hiruzen daba su discurso de bienvenida, hinata escuchaba con atención mientras sentía jugar los dedos de óbito entre los suyos y comenzó la celebración, hinata se iba a retirar pero mikoto uchiha la intercepto, madara que venía discutiendo con hashirama había logrado convencer a ko que dejaran a la pequeña hinata a la celebración, que compartiera los juegos y el almuerzo que habían preparado mikoto , todo había sido entretenido, pero para óbito no, había perdido contra shisui e itachi varios juegos se sentía fracasado y más con los comentarios que los demás hacían.

Había llorado varias veces con la excusa de que le había entrado algo a los ojos, todos los clanes comenzaron a reunirse para el almuerzo shisui había encontrado un hermoso sitio para comer debajo de un gran árbol, mikoto había terminado de ordenar y ya todo estaba listo para almorzar, madara voto de una patada a hashirama el muy desgraciado a pesar de estar viejo le había ganado en un juego infantil que era salto en costal

**Madara: ese baka que se creerá, que vaya a comer con su familia esa cosa fea que llama comida**

Madara se sentó en el suelo al lado de óbito que estaba junto a hinata, la comida de mikoto era buena, shisui, itachi y sasuke estaba sentados frente a hinata, observaban cada movimiento que ella hacía, esto le ponía muy nerviosa y al notar lo nerviosa que estaba hinata shisui no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad

**Shisui : óbito oniisan… tu prometida es muy bonita…**

Hinata dio un brinquito en su sitio, su rostro comenzaba a enrojecer, itachi solo sonreía y sasuke por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía muy bien se molesto

**Óbito : no me la mires tanto… **

**Shisui : pero mira que linda es, yo debería casarme con ella**

En un segundo shisui estaba al lado de la peliazul, comenzó a frotar su mejilla contra la de hinata, como un lindo gato con su dueño, óbito trataba de separarlos, no le agradaba para nada que shisui intentase quitarle su prometida y en su cara, mientras el forcejeó se hacía más infantil, los adultos presentes se reían

El viento resoplo con fuerza, las aves del bosque levantaron el vuelo huyendo y luego una gran explosión seguidas de varias más en cadena, los adultos desaparecieron para salir a la lucha de defender konoha mientras otros llevaban a los niños y civiles a los refugios

Paso un año en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la generación de óbito se graduaba con niños genios más, shisui e itachi uchiha, esos dos niños habían sido todo unos genios graduándose con apena años, el clan uchiha se enorgullecía más, los tres uchihas graduados fueron separados en equipos distintos, a óbito le había tocado ser compañero de un genio de su generación kakashi hatake y una niña llamada rin, como sensei les había tocado uno de los ninjas más reconocidos de konoha minato namikaze

Hola que tal mis queridos lectores, les agradezco sus comentarios, espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo porfis dejen su comentarios y si pueden pasen por mis otros fic ,pronto los actualizaré en especial " te casa conmigo" gracias nos leemos pronto salud


	3. ¿por que?

En la fiesta por los graduados de la academia en el clan uchiha todo era algarabía excepto por un niño que ocultaba su tristeza bajo los lentes que siempre llevaba consigo, aunque no era una persona que celaba o envidiaba cosas ajenas y menos con sus familiares por un momento deseo tener el mismo reconocimiento que el de sus primos prodigios, todo su clan reconocían sus existencias, algo oscuro se plantó en su corazón al ver que nadie apreciaba sus esfuerzos, sentado en el tatami apreciaba como muchas personas familiares suyos apreciaban y felicitaban a los prodigios, escucho varias veces como algunos de sus familiares insinuaban que aquellos prodigios serian buenos candidatos a líderes del clan uchiha eso desconsolaba más a óbito que apretaba con fuerza sus puños para no perder su batalla contra su propio llanto

La mesa donde los niños prodigios estaban sentados estaba llenas de regalo de muchas cosas desde armas ninjas hasta ropa y dulces, mientras que la de óbito solo se encontraba el presente de su tío madara que hace rato había retirado de su lado viendo que unos familiares comenzaron a pelear ebrios

Cuando óbito estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie y retirarse a su habitación para llorar en silencio la puerta del salón se abrió dando pase a una reluciente hyuuga hinata que venía con como escolta de impecables hyuugas

El salón quedo en silencio al ver como la heredera de uno de los clanes más fuerte se desplazaba con gracia y alcurnia, atrás de ella su corte venia trayendo varios presentes para el heredero del clan uchiha

Hinata se sentó frente a óbito que le miraba fascinado de lo genial que se había visto su prometida, hinata hizo una reverencia, saludo a óbito de la manera formal y pregunto por madara este apareció en unos segundos abrazando a la pequeña haciéndola sonrojar

**Madara: hinata channn que alegría que vinieras, tu prometido óbito estaba muy triste sin ti, bueno ya que ahora estas aquí podre irme a beber tranquilo afuera y que son todas estas cosas que traen **

**Hinata: madara sama! Mi padre envía esto a mi pro.. pro…prometido… en muestra de felicidad de su graduación de la academia y pide su más sincera disculpa de no estar presente, pero como usted sabrá mañana será el aniversario de mi madre, espero su comprensión madara sama **

**Madara: hinata chan cuantas veces te tengo que decir que me digas TIO MADARAAA… y claro que entiendo no te preocupes, dejen en esta mesa los presentes y por favor únanse a la fiesta y siéntanse como en casa coman y beban**

Cuando todos los presentes se pusieron en la mesa de óbito falto espacio, óbito no sabía que decir no es que fuera el materialista sino es que su hinata era su luz que iluminaba su vida eliminando todo rastro de tristeza, no le importaba que sus familiares le mirara con desprecio y odio en esos momentos, él estaba feliz por tener a hinata frente a él en este día tan especial

**Hinata: óbito kun... yo... yo tengo un presente para ti y… quisiera dártelo en privado…**

A óbito se le iluminaron los ojos desde que hinata había pronunciado "**quisiera dártelo en privado" **en su mente se repetía la palabra **beso,** óbito se puso nervioso y ansioso con torpeza se levantó de la mesa

**Óbito: ah ah claro hinata, si por que no jajaja vamos al jardín jajaja, ahí está oscuro, digo estaremos en privado**

Cuando óbito estuvo de pie tendió su mano para que la hyuuga lo tomara, con la cara roja y nervioso guio a la pequeña al jardín todo esto siendo observado por un par de ojos negros

Hinata y óbito se encontraban en el medio del jardín y eso lo hacía más romántico pensaba óbito y las luciérnagas brillando le daba un toque extra, pero todo eso no evitaba que óbito estuviera nervioso y ansioso, iba ser su primer beso con su hinata y le angustiaba arruinarlo

**Óbito: hina.. hinata debo confesarte… para ser sincero que yo pensaba que tendríamos más edad para cuando esto pasara **

**Hinata: pero… ¿Por qué? **

**Óbito: es que… no se explicarlo**

**Hinata: es algo natural óbito kun, además esta es la edad **

**Óbito: estas estas… segura**

**Hinata: si claro, es por tu graduación óbito kun… ojala te guste**

**Obito: me va a encantar seguro**

**Hinata: … mm… puedes… puedes serrar los ojos**

Cuando óbito escucho lo que le pidió hinata trago saliva, el momento llego, su cara estaba como un tomate maduro y el de hinata estaba sonrojándose

Óbito serró los ojos mientras se inclinaba un poco por la altura de hinata, sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza, parecía que quería salirse de su pecho, sus labios apretados formando un piquito para que su hinata lo alcanzara esperaban ansiosos, sintió como ella tomaba sus manos suavemente haciendo que él se inclinara más y estirara sus labios con mas fuerzas

**Hinata : ya los puedes abrir**

Obito abrió sus ojos extrañado preguntando por el beso pero al ver lo que tenía sus manos sonrió

**Hinata: mi madre me enseño hacerlo… no quiero perderte óbito kun…**

Tras decir esas palabras hinata se lanzó a los brazos de óbito sin impórtale la vergüenza de que estaba en una casa ajena y debía comportarse

Óbito la tenía contra su pecho le abrazaba con fuerza y apretaba el pequeño frasco de ungüento medicinal

**Óbito: hinata… yo jamás te dejare, seré hokage lo olvidas**

Hinata levanto el rostro del pecho de óbito le miraba a los ojos

**Hinata: lo.. lo… prometes…**

Óbito asintió con la cabeza y hinata sonrió, poso su mano en la mejilla de óbito para acaríciala, poco a poco el rostro de los pequeños se acercaban sin percatarse que eran observados por itachi uchiha que los veía desde la casa

sasuke al notar la extraña actitud que tomo itachi decidió dejar de pelear con shisui e ir con su hermano a ver ¿qué era? lo que tanto observaba

Su sorpresa fue grande al ver que estaba por suceder en el jardín y como sasuke no es de piensa primero y luego actúa

Centímetros para unir sus labios con los de su hinata óbito se sentía feliz pero duro poco esa alegría una patada en el rostro y le lanzo lejos de su anhelo

**sasuke: ¿ qué crees que haces pervertido? Y tu hyuuga que tienes que decir al respecto**

sasuke estaba rabioso, le exigía una explicación a hinata que hiperventilaba avergonzada por lo casi ocurrido con óbito, sus rodillas chocaron contra el suelo y sus manos se fueron a su pecho agacho su rostro de la vergüenza mientras negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras escuchaba a sasuke que le exigía una explicación

Óbito se compuso y se lanzó sobre sasuke que le daba pelea y le gritaba pervertido esto llamo la atención de los presentes haciéndolos salir al jardín para ver, hinata no aguanto la presión quedo inconsciente.

Cuando hinata vio al grupo donde le asignaron a óbito sintió algo en el pecho, a óbito le asignaron como sensei al padre de naruto y como compañeros a kakashi hatake el mejor alumno de la clase de óbito, a hinata no le agradaba, siempre observo que él trataba mal a óbito y menospreciaba sus esfuerzos.

Su otro compañero era una mujer de cabello corto marón llamada rin nohara, óbito tenía una rara amistad con ella, eso le hacía sentir algo extraña a hinata

Desde que óbito se graduó de la academia y le asignaron u grupo, las misiones no se hicieron esperar, ya era muy poco las veces que se veían, generalmente óbito se escabullía en los territorios hyuugas solo por ella, no le importaba si era en altas horas de la noche, cuando llegaba de misiones, él siempre llegaba a ella primero.

Entre la academia y los entrenamientos con su clan a hinata no le daba tiempo de buscarlo para verlo

Hinata ya tenía 8 años, la noche anterior óbito le había hecho una visita

Negro de Flash

Había llegado de misión, le había contado a hinata los horrores que se veía fuera de la aldea, no para preocuparla, solo para desahogarse con ella, óbito encontraba un refugió en hinata donde no le juzgaban de sus errores ni le criticaba su bajo desempeñó, al final óbito siempre terminaba llorando en silencio en el regazo de ella pero a los minutos se componía y sonreía "

**Óbito : cuando sea hokage acabare con esta guerra sin sentido, no habrá mas niños huérfanos, ni muertes absurdas por el poder, seré un buen hokage, líder, esposo y padre…¿verdad que si hinata?**

**Hinata: .. O**

Un color carmín suave se posaba en las mejillas de la hyuuga, mientras acariciaba los cabellos negros de óbito

**Óbito: ¿Cómo estas en la academia? **

**Hinata: bien… no soy muy buena en las técnicas… otoosama se avergüenza de mi…**

**Óbito :… no él es tu otoosan… él te ama mucho, yo … yo igual….**

Las mejillas de óbito se encendieron y de nervios comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de la misma forma que lo hace hinata cuando está nerviosa, hinata sonrió, óbito era su luz sin duda, se agacho y levantando los anteojos que el siempre llevaba en la frente y beso su mejilla, óbito sonrió, se levantó del regazo de hinata

**Óbito: mañana tengo día de descanso, que tal si nos vamos de paseo **

**Hinata : de paseo?...**

**Óbito: si, pasado mañana salgo de misión y no estaré para el día blanco, así que adelantaremos, vendré por ti a las 9 am después de reunirme con mi equipo en los campos de entrenamiento, espero que estés lista y… ¿Cómo está el teme y el dobe?**

Hinata sonrió antes de responder la pregunta, estaba enamorada de óbito, ya que a pesar de su sufrimiento siempre tenía tiempo para sus seres queridos como sasuke y naruto este último lo trataba como un hermano mayor al cual era su oponente y rival ya que ambos tenían la misma meta. Ser hokage

Fin de flash black

Parada frente a la puerta con una canasta en mano esperaba hinata, ya marcaban las 10:30 am y óbito aun no aparecía, si bien es cierto que él era un impuntual per con razones justas ya que el ayudaba a ancianitas con problemas pero esta vez su tardanza era mucha

Cuando el padre de hinata vio que ella estaba de pie frente a la puerta pregunto con enfado

**Hiashi : hinataa, ¿obito san aún no ha llegado o te ha dejado? **

**Hinata: no, noo… otoosama…**

**Hiashi: entonces ¿que paso? **

**Hinata: creo…creo… que me… confundí, ire a ver…lo en… los campos… **

**Hiashi: entonces apresúrate, un hyuuga es puntual, un buen ninja nunca debe fallar en esas cosas que vergüenza **

Hinata se despidió de su padre y salió rumbo a los campos de entrenamientos estaba segura que ahí lo encontraría, cuando estuvo muy cerca a los campos de entrenamiento la hyuuga activo su byakugan ya que solo hace poco tiempo había logrado despertarlo su visión con ella era de muy corto rango pero logro ver al equipo de óbito

Cuando hinata estuvo cerca de ellos pudo ver que óbito tenía una pelea con el hatake, este le decía sus errores, su impuntualidad, lo débil que era, lo idiota que se veía cuando lloraba de lo estúpido que sonaba sus escusas y lo ridículo que se veía con su mini prometida, cuando minato iba a intervenir todos notaron la presencia de la hyuuga

Con fuerza apretaba el mango de la canasta que sostenía, con la mirada gacha por no ser capaz de ver a nadie a la cara por vergüenza

Óbito fue el primero en reaccionar exigiendo una disculpa para hinata, claro que el ataque no lo iba a dar de manera sincera ya que lo único que izo fue empeorar la situación ya que el sarcasmo que uso en su disculpa era muy evidente

Minato fue el que se disculpó en nombre de su alumno pero cuando termino de hablar el sensei, las lágrimas de hinata se izó presente haciendo que óbito se lanzará encima del hatake ya que le culpa era de el

Minato trataba de separar a los dos chicos que se revolcaban en el suelo lanzándose patadas y puñetazos, al parecer ver llorar a hinata había sacado lo peor de óbito ya que golpeaba con brutalidad al hatake

Hinata seguía llorando en silenció con la cabeza agachada hasta que sintió que alguien le tomaba del brazo y la sacudía con fuerza

Blancos con marones chocaron, uno mostraban fuerza y el otro temor

**Rin: todo esto es por ti,si kakashi sale herido será solo tu culpa niña**

Hinata negó con la cabeza, miro a su derecha y vio como minato sostenia con fuerza a óbito que no dejaba de pelear con el hatake , el rostro sangrando de óbito asusto a hinata que dé la impresión soltó la canasta, su corazón dio un salto cuando vio que kakashi hatake formo una extraña técnica que hacia salir rayos de su brazo derecho y lo dirigía a óbito

Hinata empujo a rin corrió con todas sus fuerzas la poca distancia que le separaban de él, lo cogió de la cintura y ambos cayeron al suelo, habían esquivado el ataque

Cuando óbito sintió el choque contra el suelo fue consciente del peligro en que estaba y del que puso a su hinata que temblaba en su pecho y se aferraba a el

Una hora después de lo ocurrido nos encontramos a hinata y a óbito frente a un pequeño estanque donde óbito se lavaba la cara tratando de eliminar los rastros de sangre

**Hinata estaba sentada viendo lo que él hacia **

**Hinata: lo siento… todo… fue mi… culpa**

**Óbito: no, no hinata chan, fue kakashi baka ese es un teme… me las pagara**

**Hinata: no… él tiene razón… yo yo soy demasiado pequeña para ti, soy muy poca cosa**

**ÓBITO: CÁLLATEEE… NO QUIERO OÍRTE DECIR ESO **

Hinata miraba asustada a óbito el jamás le había gritado, camino despacio acercándose a ella, la tomo de las mejillas y ambas miradas opuestas al otro se veían fijamente

**Óbito: escúchame bien tu jamás serás poca cosa para mí, entendiste**

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y óbito sonrió, después de eso óbito se arrojó al suelo acomodando su cabeza en el regazo de hinata.

Ya paso más de 4 meses desde el día blanco, y hinata había podido ver muy poco a óbito, si lo ve en la aldea él está siempre con su equipo, peleando con kakashi o detrás de su compañera eso mortificaba a hinata, aquellos dos comenzaban a llevarse muy bien, pero hinata debía alejar cualquier sentimiento malo de su corazón, solo sonreía y seguía con sus cosas debía entrenar bien duro si quería mejorar en la academia y en su clan

La guerra estallo, le habían dicho su padre un miembro del souke cuando entro estrepitosamente en el comedor, hiashi se puso de pie recibiendo un pergamino

**Hiashi: hokage sama convocó a reunión, avisa a todo el clan estaré de vuelta en 4 horas, hinata has caso de lo que te dice tu abuelo**

**Hinata: hi otoosama**

Madara había aparecido en la casa de hiashi a la media noche, en secreto ambos clanes se organizaban como es que protegerían a lo más valioso de los clanes, los niños

Hinata había sentido la presencia de madara se asomó por la ventana del cuarto de hanabi ya que ella como hermana mayor debía protegerla, presentía algo que angustiaba su corazón.

Vio como madara desaparecía entre los arboles con un gran grupo de ninjas hyugas y uchihas

Cuando apenas amaneció hinata salió de los territorios hyuugas en busca de óbito, algo le decía que debía buscarlo

Estuvo toda la mañana sin encontrarlo en ninguna parte, pero vio a hatake kakashi que se dirigía a mucha velocidad al monte de los kages, hinata decidió seguirlo lo más seguro era que él iba a encontrarse con su equipó

La velocidad de hinata no se podía comparar con la del hatake que por lo que escucho había sido ascendido a jonin, así que ella había tomado un atajo

Cuando hinata llego jamás en su corta vida se había imaginado ver lo que tenía al frente de sus ojos

Kakashi miraba aburrido la escena, no le interesaba para nada, es más. lo que más le sorprendía de eso era ver a óbito presente y puntual

Quien diría que para eso si era rápido el uchiha, kakashi dio media vuelta para alejarse de los tortolos que se besaban como si nadie estuviera presente, fue ahí cuando vio a la hyuuga paralizada viendo como óbito y rin su compañera de equipo se besaba

A paso aburrido kakashi paso de lado de la hyuuga no sentía pena, ni le importaba lo que ella estaría sintiendo en ese momento pero no pudo evitar dar unas palabras de aliento para ella

Kakashi: se supone que estas entrenando para ser ninja, si no puedes superar este dolor que sientes entonces te falta más entrenamiento hyuuga

Cuando apenas la palabra hyuuga salió de la boca del hatake óbito entro en pánico separándose de su compañera

Sus ojos bien abiertos de la impresión, su boca se secó de los nervios, su corazón latía con fuerza, miles de ideas pasaba por la cabeza del uchiha al ver a hinata hyuuga frente a él, rin aun le sostenía de la mano

Kakashi se alejó del sitio para subirse a un árbol para esperar a su sensei, rin tenia las mejillas sonrojadas veía a óbito y a kakashi no comprendía como habían terminado en esa situación.

Óbito trato de acercarse a hinata para explicarle la situación de lo que había visto pero ella negó con la cabeza mientras retrocedía varios pasos

Cuando óbito intento tomarle del brazo a hinata varias explosiones comenzaron haber en la aldea el suelo temblaba la gente gritaba el día se oscureció por la gran cantidad de humo que comenzaba a salir de todas partes. óbito y hinata se separaron, el enemigo atacaba la aldea

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hola a todos gracias por su comentarios espero les guste este capitulo, por fis dejen comentarios y pasen por mis otros fic gracias


	4. yo te protejere

Hinata cayó al suelo, trato de incorporarse lo más rápido que pudo pero le era muy dificultoso ya que el suelo temblaba por las explosiones continuas, hinata tenía que salir de ahí, las grandes cantidades de humo comenzaba a asfixiarle, escuchaba la vos de óbito gritar su nombre, no quería verlo, no quería enfrentar esa parte de su realidad, comenzó a gatear del lado opuesto de donde provenía la voz de óbito ya que no podía ponerse de pie, cuando pudo tener la suficiente estabilidad para estar de pie se puso a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia los territorios hyuugas

Pero el destino pareciera que no lo quería así, hinata se detuvo un momento, algo se acercaba, metal. Si el ruido del metal chocando contra sí, para cuando hinata estaba a punto de activar su byakugan algo choco contra ella, haciendo que nuevamente cayera al suelo.

Aunque ella esperaba que el impacto sea fuerte como el anterior o incluso un poco más el golpe nunca llego, solo sintió como ella caía sobre algo suave y cálido

El latido fuerte de un corazón que no era el suyo retumbaba en el oído de hinata, estaba sobre el pecho de alguien, suavemente se separó de aquel sitio y levantando su rostro para ver con que o quien había chocado, sus ojos tan opuestos a los de ella, sasuke uchiha el niño más popular de su generación estaba debajo de ella sosteniéndola con fuerza y la vos conocida de otro chico llamo la atención

**Naruto : ¡levanta teme hay que correr! ¡ itachi oniisan no podrá detenerlos por más tiempo!**

**Sasuke: calla dobe, itachi oniisan es fuerte **

Sasuke tomo de la muñeca a hinata ayudándola a ponerse de pie y en unos segundos ya estaban corriendo los tres niños, hinata intentaba no desmayarse por la falta de aire, naruto y sasuke sin duda eran rápidos, pero lo que le hacía más dificultosos era la gran cantidad de humo que no dejaba ver ni respirar bien, de pronto algo se acercaba con una velocidad increíble, hinata apenas pudo reaccionar tirándose encima de sasuke nuevamente para esquivar el shuriken gigante que venía hacia ellos

Sasuke maldijo había tragado algo de tierra por la caída, cuando estaba a punto de reclamarle a la hyuuga se dio cuenta que estaban rodeados, un shuriken gigante en forma de estrella de 4 puntas estaba clavado en un árbol

Naruto gritaba que se mostraran, hinata se ponía de pie y se ponía en posición de pelea había activado su byakugan, la pelea debía ser rápida de lo contrario estaría en desventaja ya que solo podía usar su byakugan por un corto tiempo, sasuke levanto su kunai hasta la altura de su rostro.

**Sasuke: ¿cuántos son hyuuga? ¿itachi oniisan está cerca?**

**Hinata: son 9, me temo que no lo veo…**

**Naruto: bien teme! Itachi oniisan debe estar peleando con el otro gordo que nos atacó, acabemos con ellos**

**Sasuke: deja de decir que es tu hermano, dobe…**

Las risas comenzaron a sonar por todas partes, los tres niños se apegaron de espaldas debían cubrir todos sus ángulos, el enemigo parecía fuerte, la vos de un hombre corpulento por el timbre de su voz comenzó hablar con risas acompañadas

**Hombre: valla, jamás creí que en este lugar tan desolado encontraría a un miembro de los ojos blancos, pagaran muy bien por ellos**

**Sasuke: no le pondrás ningún dedo seboso a la hyuuga bastardo!**

**Naruto: ¡siiii, muéstrate imbécil !**

Hinata vio con su byakugan como aquel hombre hacia unos sellos con sus manos y el humo se disipo, aquel hombre era enorme , parecía una enorme pared que emanaba un aura oscura, era un ninja renegado de la arena, naruto comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, sasuke comenzó a sudar frio y la ira le invadió

**Hombre : esto es perfecto me llevare al jinchurikiy a los ojos blancos jajajaja**

Sasuke no lo soporto, salto sobre aquel hombre, naruto y hinata intentaron hacer lo mismo ya que tenían más probabilidades si atacaban juntos pero los demás ninjas que acompañaban a aquel hombre interfirieron separando a los tres niños, hinata vio como sasuke recibía una paliza por aquel hombre corpulento, igual que naruto que ya estaba por perder contra esos 6 hombres mientras que ella ya estaba en el suelo a pesar de que solo luchaba contra 2, hinata por un segundo desvió su vista donde sasuke y pudo ver como aquel hombre había lanzado a sasuke desde una distancia de 9 metros de alto contra el suelo, el cuerpo de sasuke reboto contra el suelo por el impacto que fue en cámara lenta tanto para hinata como para naruto

Aquel hombre se lanzó sobre él desde la misma altura con una katana, iba a matarlo y hinata no pudo más que correr hacia donde sasuke gritando su nombre, naruto hizo lo mismo

Hinata se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de sasuke cubriéndolo con el suyo, naruto se puso en pose de pelea para evitar el ataque con su kunai, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquel el hombre fue lanzado lejos por dos patadas en la mandíbula

Hinata giro su rostro y ahí fue que los vio, óbito e itachi ambos en la misma posición, como el reflejo del otro en un espejo y al mismo tiempo giraron en el aire lanzando kunais explosivos en dirección de aquel hombre y de los ninjas que venían ayudar

**Óbito e itachi:! Corran al refujioooo!**

Naruto y hinata tomaron a sasuke y comenzaron a correr como podían ya que sasuke estaba inconsciente y tenían que llevarlo a cuestas

Tres hombres comenzaron a seguir a los pequeños, fueron interceptados cerca, otra vez la batalla se reanudo naruto peleaba contra 2 mientras hinata peleaba contra uno sin alejarse mucho de sasuke, hasta que hinata se dio cuenta que aquel hombre comenzaba a lanzar kunais explosivos en dirección de sasuke, tenía que alejarlo si quería que sasuke no saliera más herido, corrió en sentido contrario de sasuke atrayendo al ninja lejos de sasuke

Una explosión cerca de ella y hinata fue lanzada por los aires cayendo estrepitosamente contra el suelo donde su cuerpo dio varias vueltas por la fuerza del impacto hasta que su espalda choco contra una gran roca que detuvo su avance

Su reparación era rápida, su vista nublosa, su cuerpo se comenzó a entumecer, el aire parecía que no llegaba a sus pulmones y fue ahí que pudo notar que aquel ninja había lanzado un shuriquen gigante contra ella, no podría hacer nada para evitarlo

Sus ojos blancos se abrieron hasta no poder más, lagrimas gruesas cayeron combinándose con la sangre que había caído sobre su rostro, sus manos temblaban mientras se elevaban hasta las mejillas de aquel que le había protegido

**Hinata: o..obi..obito…kun**

Óbito le miraba con tristeza y dolor aunque tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y apoyaba su mejilla en las manos de su pequeña amada

**Hinata: ¿por…que?**

**Óbito: por… por… porque…yo yo no podría vivir sin ti…mi amada hinata… tu eres mi luz… mi lugar soleado**

Itachi llego solo después de ayudar a naruto para ver la terrible escena, óbito su primo mayor tenía un enorme shuriken clavado en su espalda y debajo de él estaba hinata quien lo sostenía de las mejillas murmurándose cosas a pesar de la horrible situación que estaban, itachi podía ver claramente el amor en los ojos de ambos, el de óbito para ella y hinata para obito


	5. no me dejes

**Naruto: abito oniisan!**

Naruto había gritado y corrido en dirección de obito al ver que le había sucedido, lagrimas gruesas caía, en los ojos del rubio como de hinata, para nadie era un secreto que naruto admiraba a óbito de cierta forma, se sentía identificado con él, porque el primero en reconocer su propia existencia fue ese atolondrado ninja primo de su amigo sasuke, si vivir bajo la sombra de dos grandes ninjas que eran su padre minato el rayo amarrillo y kushina el habanero sangriento el ex **jinchuriki** de la bestia de 9 colas, no era fácil y más con los temores de la aldea contra el por ser el poseedor de la bestia de 9 colas, cuando naruto apenas había tocado el hombro de óbito este comenzó a reincorporarse para ponerse de pie, mirando de frente al enemigo, tenía el sharingan activado, había despertado su Kekkei Genkai,

Escupió algo de sangre que antes de limpiar su rostro con la manga de su ropa, y ordeno a itachi sin dejar de ver directamente a su enemigo que estaba frente a ellos riendo.

**Óbito: itachi llévate a hinata y a los demás al refugio, no me importa cómo y no te detengas por nada del mundo, sasuke necesita un médico.**

**Itachi: espera óbito san, derrotemos juntos al ene…**

La llegada de nuevos ninjas enemigos 15 en total silencio las palabras de itachi, naruto y hinata comenzaron a gritar a óbito que no lo dejarían solo, hinata se aferraba al brazo derecho de óbito mientras le lloraba, pero la mirada fría de óbito hacia el enemigo no cambio

**Óbito: itachi que esperas!**

**Itachi: óbito san yo soy más fuerte talvez usted debería ir…**

**Óbito: CALLATE! yo sé… yo se que eres más fuerte que yo, sé que eres mi superior en grado y que soy yo quien debería recibir órdenes, pero yo no te estoy ordenando como tu primo ni como ninja, te lo ordeno como tu futuro líder al cual debes de obedecer sin replicar, ahora llévatelos**

**Hinata: no no NO NO NO NOOOOOOO!**

Itachi hiso una reverencia y luego izo 2 clones, que tomaron a sasuke y a naruto, el original tomo a hinata con fuerza para alejarla de óbito que sintió como hinata se aferraba con fuerza a él, óbito derramando una lagrima y con su brazo izquierdo izo que le soltara, escucho como ella gritaba su nombre mientras se alejaba

Los ninjas intentaron seguirle pero óbito los detuvo comenzó a matarlos

Hinata lloraba, gritaba y golpeaba a itachi para que le soltara y le dejara volver ayudara a óbito pero este no cedía, naruto hacia lo mismo, pero la que daba más lucha era hinata, a itachi no le dio más remedio que desmayarlos a los dos, itachi corría con todo lo que podía en todas partes habían ninjas enemigos atacando, él ya había luchado contra varios, ahora comprendía a óbito por que le había mandado a él, llegaría lo más rápido al refugio e iría después a ayudar a su primo sí es que no encontraba ayuda antes, pero cuando tenía a la vista el refugio un ninja enorme lo interceptó, itachi ya estaba muy cansado, ya no tenía mucha fuerza que apenas podía mantener un clon activo que sujetaba a sasuke y a naruto, el ninja enemigo ataco con un enorme mazo que le duplicaba el tamaño, itachi no podía hacer nada para evitarlo estaba muy cansado, solo opto por dar la espalda y ser el quien recibiera el golpe debes de hinata que se hallaba en sus brazos, el golpe nunca llego, itachi lo vio ahí parado con el shuriken aun incrustado en su espalda también tenía un kunai en su hombro, su respiración era acelerada y sujetaba con una mano aquel mazo que minutos atrás los amenazaba

El ninja enemigo estaba shok, como un enano herido podía haber detenido su ataque con una sola mano, iba a golpearlo hasta matarlo cuando dirigía su puño derecho óbito levanto su rostro mirándole fijamente lo introdujo a un genjutsu, el hombre comenzó a revolcarse en el suelo, daba gritas de dolor, itachi sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, no podía imaginar que cosas horribles le estaba haciendo su primo a ese ninja en el genjutsu, las rodillas de itachi cayeron al piso cuando vio los ojos de obito sangraban y unos segundos después llegaron minato namikaze acompañado de madara uchiha al notar la presencia de ellos óbito sonrió y cayó al suelo

minato corrió donde los chicos mientras que madara corrió por óbito

hinata caminaba en la oscuridad buscaba algo y no sabía que era

Algo le decía que tenía que encontrarlo que no dejara de buscarlo, gritaba ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás? Pero nada, caminaba entre las tinieblas se agacho y con las manos comenzó a tantear el suelo, sus manos se comenzaron a herirse habían espinas enormes pero ella seguía buscando y gritando ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás? Y luego lo sintió, una mano, lo tomo y comenzó a jalar de ella.

Quería sacarlo, quería tenerlo en sus brazos y poco a poco comenzó a sacar un cuerpo, no importaba que sus brazos eran heridos o sangraran lo sacaría de ahí, cuando lo logro y lo tenía contra su pecho le rogaba que abriera los ojos lo había reconocido era óbito, grito con todas sus fuerzas su nombre.

Abrió sus ojos, estaba en una habitación todo era blanco, sintió que algo le rodeaba de la cintura, giro a su derecha y ahí vio que era sasuke que estaba a la lado de ella echado en la misma cama abrazándola, los colores se le subieron al rostro de la pequeña

Trato de levantarse y fue ahí que pudo ver que estaba en el hospital había varias camas, varios heridos y fue ahí que lo recordó, viniendo a ella todas las imágenes de lo ocurrido con óbito.

Se sentó como pudo sin despertar a sasuke que se aferraba a ella y le murmuraba cosas medio dormido de que no se valla, pero no podía. Debía buscar a óbito, sintió el frio del piso cuando sus pies descalzos lo tocaron, cubrió bien a sasuke con las sabanas y luego camino por el pequeño pasaje que había entre las camas, cuanto tiempo había pasado, salió de la habitación, había enfermeras y médicos caminando de un lugar a otro, no estaba tan agitado siguió caminando hasta que una enfermera la detuvo

**Enfermera: dime pequeña que haces fuera de tu cama y así vestida, mira tus pobres pies están temblando de frio**

hinata negó con la cabeza y miro directamente a los ojos a la enfermera suplicándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que le digiera ¿ dónde está óbito?¿ qué paso con él?

Pero la enfermera no comprendía, solo se entristeció por la niña que seguro buscaba un familiar, el ataque del enemigo a la aldea había sido tan fuerte que varios ninjas habían muerto y también habían heridos de gravedad, hinata había comenzado a alterarse comenzó a tirar de la mano a la enfermera, pero ella solo dio un suspiro y tomo a hinata de la mano para llevarle a su cama, pero hinata se negó y comenzó a gritar el nombre de obito llamando la atención de varias personas entre trabajadores del hospital y pacientes.

Los presentes miraban con pena en los ojos por la pobre hinata, algunos le habían reconocido y también sabían de quien gritaba su nombre y entre la multitud salió madara uchiha con hashirama senju

Madara tomo a hinata en brazos sacudiéndola un poco para que se tranquilizará, esta se quedó quieta cuando escucho de madara que óbito estaba vivo, solo estaba ciego por el momento y que el día de ayer había despertado

**Hinata : ¿cuánto tiempo paso?**

**Madara : has estado inconsciente por 4 semanas, tenías fiebre y una infección por un veneno no reconocido**

**Hashirama: hinata san por favor deje de llorar y le llevaremos donde óbito san**

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y se aferró con fuerza al pecho de su tio madara, el camino se le hizo largo, cuando llegaron a la habitación de óbito y se adentraron ahí lo pudo ver estaba echado sobre la cama boca abajo

Hinata había mencionado su nombre cuando apenas sintió que alguien abría la puerta de la habitación, hinata corrió a su encuentro y le tomo de la mano como era su costumbre, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de los ojos de hinata, óbito como pudo se sentó y tomo a la hyuuga para abrazarla y ponerla contra su pecho pidiéndole perdón por lo ocurrido, hinata negaba con la cabeza

**Óbito : hinata quiero explicarte, te juro por lo más sagrado que yo no quería lastimarte, rim me pidió que le ayudara con kakashi baka pero nunca me dijo como, solo me dijo que vaya muy temprano y luego…**

hinata lo cayo poniendo su mano en los labios de óbito y luego lo abrazo con fuerza agradeciendo que estaba con vida, óbito se quejó por un momento le gustaba los abrazos de hinata pero el dolor de sus espalda era fuerte, ella se alejó por temor de lastimarlo más pero él no la soltó

Cuando hinata se calmó y se alejó un poco de óbito para dejarlo descansar bien sin soltar su mano de su prometido pregunto por su familia, madara cuando la escucho se puso tenso no era muy bueno siendo sensible en dar noticias pero debía decirle lo que su padre ese perro como pensó madara por lo cabron que se había puesto con su hija a raíz del fallecimiento de su esposa

**Madara: tu familia se encuentra bien, pero tu clan… el ataque fue muy fuerte hinata, no debiste salir de la mansión sin un guardia, tu padre está muy molesto por que pusiste en peligro los secretos del clan **

**H**inata apretó la mano de óbito, comprendió que en todo este tiempo su padre no había venido a verla, ni su familia se sentía tan sola, seguro su padre estaría tan molesto por poner en peligro los secretos del clan y su abuelo ya estaría pensando en la forma de castigarla, para neji seria todo igual y hanabi era muy pequeña aun para entender

Dos semanas después del ataque el hokage había averiguado quien estaba detrás del ataque que había sufrido konoha y tras un gran debate con los líderes de clan habían hecho una estrategia, mandarían al grupo de minato namikaze para recolectar información antes del ataque definitivo, minato era el más interesado después de todo era por su hijo que habían atacado konoha, querían a la vestía de 9 colas alguien quería reunir todas y destruir el mundo ninja

El día llego y hinata había rogado tanto a ko san que le dejara ir a la puerta de konoha que él término accediendo con la condición que él le iba a acompañar

Hinata se sentía incomoda la presencia de esa niña compañera de óbito la intimidaba y más con el hatake viéndola fijamente había subido de rango por lo que había escuchado al parecer cuando konoha sufrió el ataque el derroto a uno de los enemigo fuertes

La presencia de minato namikaze le calmaba un poco, pero al ver a naruto que le rogaba a su padre que le llevara con él le hacía sentir triste, naruto había perdido a su madre en el ataque a konoha, un gran grupo de enemigos fuertes habían ido a su casa creyendo que el menor se encontraba ahí hallando solamente a la madre que agradeció en ese momento que naruto la desobedecía por las tardes y se escapa de casa para irse a pelear con sasuke pero al darse cuenta de las intenciones del enemigo no lo dudo y peleo contra ellos y después de una agonizante y dura pelea por su vida en el hospital después de la batalla su madre murió.

A lo lejos hinata pudo ver que óbito venia corriendo y cuando llego se disculpó con los demás por la tardanza, las duras palabras de ofensa del hatake para óbito no se hicieron esperar rin solo observaba en silencio, minato se despedía de su hijo

Cuando hinata vio como el equipo de minato se alejaba junto con óbito una sensación muy triste se apodero de su pecho, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, no pudo evitar gritar el nombre de óbito, este le escucho se sentía igual Y corrió hacia ella, le tomo de las mejillas y beso sus labios por primera vez diciendo que la amaba y que volvería pronto, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas como las de él, óbito giro a su derecha y vio a naruto que estaba muy triste, le revolvió los cabellos rubios y le prometió que pase lo que pase el traería a su padre vivo, naruto se puso a llorar más fuerte, óbito había visto el temor más fuerte de naruto, perder a su padre y quedarse solo, chocaron los puños en señal de promesa y óbito salió corriendo a alcanzar a su equipo después de volverle a dar un beso a hinata que uno segundos después sintió la presencia de su tío madara detrás de ella, dio un suspiro largo no había alcanzado a despedirse de su sobrino, hinata vio preocupación en los ojos de su tío y ese sentimiento triste que carcomía el corazón de hinata crecería más durante los 10 largos días que óbito estaría de misión


	6. ¿por qué me dejaste?

Los días se hicieron largos aunque la vida de konoha seguía igual. las noticias buenas y malas venían, que ganaron la batalla en aquel lugar, que perdieron en aquel sitio, que el enemigo era fuerte, pero la aldea seguía en ese estado de alerta aun la gente tenía muy presente la sensación de peligro que había dejado el último ataque en konoha, hinata era vigilada en todas horas tenía prohibido salir de los territorios hyuugas, solo podía salir para las clases en la academia que por cierto se hicieron más fuertes y exigentes ya que se necesitaban ninjas mucho más fuertes para esta guerra que aparentemente konoha iba perdiendo y todos días mandaban grupos de ninjas como refuerzo pero no volvían, cada tarde cuando hinata regresaba a la mansión acompañada de ko san, siempre ella rogaba para que pasaran por las puertas de konoha, siempre a la misma hora, siempre mirando en la misma dirección, siempre pidiendo a Dios por la mismas personas.

No había noticias de su padre o de su tio madara, su abuelo siempre le negaba cualquier información, solo le exigía más en el entrenamiento que se puso cada vez más duro ya que siempre le hacían enfrentar a su neji nii san

35 largos días habían pasado y a las 1 de la madrugada del día 36 toda la aldea grito con fuerza la guerra había terminado, konoha había salido victoriosa, hinata bajo corriendo las escaleras tras escuchar los gritos de los aldeanos que provenía de las calles

La guerra término había dicho su abuelo, sus manos subieron a la altura de su pecho, el corazón de hinata, comenzaba anhelar con ansias la llegada de su padre, de sus familiares, de su tío madara y por supuesto de su amado prometido.

Habían pasado 6 largos días desde que se había anunciado el fin de la guerra, pero la situación parecía la misma. Rostros angustiados, pero eso no debía detener la vida de konoha, cuando hinata regresaba a su casa con la compañía de ko san por el mismo camino de siempre cuando estaban cerca de las puertas de konoha sintió como alguien desde atrás le empujaba haciéndole caer, cuando hinata levanto su rostro para ver a quien gritaba ko por hacerle caer solo vio la espalda de naruto corriendo con mucha velocidad hacia la puerta de konoha.

**Sasuke: levántate hyuuga, ellos han vuelto.**

**Hinata: ¿?**

**Ko: hinata sama ¿se encuentra bien?**

Hinata no comprendía, sasuke solo la observaba y dio un bufido antes de voltearse para marcharse y correr en misma dirección de naruto

Hinata se puso de pie, y sin responder ninguna de las preguntas que le hacia kon por su caída se marchó corriendo en la misma dirección de sasuke y naruto, ellos volvían. Hinata comenzó a sonreír al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y pronto las calles vacías por donde hinata había visto correr a naruto y a sasuke se llenaron de personas llenos de alegrías y lágrimas en busca del encuentro con sus familiares, hinata cayó al suelo varias veces pero aun así seguía con la misma adrenalina de encontrar a sus seres queridos.

Lo primero que hinata pudo ver en las puertas de konoha fue al hokage, atrás de él estaban los civiles y niños, y fue ahí que vio de como poco a poco los ninjas se acercaban a la aldea y cuando estaban a una distancia corta las personas no lo soportaron más y fueron al encuentro de los ninjas en busca de sus familiares, gritos alegres y de tristeza se escuchaban sasuke fue el primero en encontrar a sus familiares, hinata vio como él corría a abrazar a su hermano y luego a su primo para luego terminar con su padre. mikoto uchiha apareció al final abrazando a todos los hombres presentes para luego golpear a su esposo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hinata sonreía y luego sintió como alguien la levantaba en brazos era su tio madara, lo abrazo con fuerza y cuando él le puso en el suelo ella noto la presencia de su padre, hinata quería lanzarse sobre sus brazos de su padre pero la presencia de él la intimidaba haciendo solo una reverencia, la presencia de su abuelo no se izó esperar, ahí estaba el hombre mayor que saludando a los presentes se alejó con su hijo a hablar en privado.

El grito de naruto llamando a su padre se comenzó a escuchar, no lo encontraba, gritaba y gritaba cada vez con más desesperación y dolor. Las lágrimas en sus ojos le nublada la vista y con mocos en el rostro naruto corría de un lado a otro en busca de su padre, no lo hallaba, nadie respondía por él hasta que naruto escucho de la boca de un ninja un comentario, **seguro está muerto**…

Naruto quedo en shock, comenzó a jalarse los cabellos mientras negaba con fuerza, sus rodillas cayeron al suelo, no podía soportar la idea de a ver perdido a su padre también, barios adultos intentaron sujetarlo para que se calmara y no se hiciera daño ya que naruto comenzaba a golpearse la frente contra el suelo mostrando pequeñas manchas de sangre con cada golpe que naruto daba

**¡Suéltenme!** Gritaba naruto mientras forcejeaba con las personas, nadie podía controlar al niño. Hinata sentía como su corazón se oprimía y fue ahí que vio cómo su tio madara se acercaba a naruto.

Cuando madara ya lo tenía sujeto a naruto en una llave, naruto clamo por óbito

naruto: ¡óbito onii san me lo prometiste!, ¡tú me lo prometiste, dijiste que traerías a mi padre con vida!

Madara: caya naruto, el grupo de óbito aun no a llegado, están atrasados recuerda que venimos de diferentes sitios y…

Naruto : ¡no, no, no! ¡óbito lo dijo…! ¡Él traerá a mi padre! ¿Dónde está óbito onii san? ¿ óbito anii san, dónde está mi padre?

¡Ahí vienen! Un ninja grito emocionado en lo alto de la muralla de konoha, todos se quedaron en silencio, naruto se solto del agarre del uchiha

Corrió y corrió, tropezó varias veces pero igual seguía corriendo, madara reconoció a lo lejos a un grupo de ninjas que venían con el grupo de minato namikaze, comenzó a reír a lo loco empujando a hinata para que corriera al encuentro de óbito, hinata corría con todo lo que sus piernas daban, pudo ver cómo naruto saltaba sobre los brazos de su padre a pesar que minato estaba en camilla, hinata llego donde ellos, estaba feliz por naruto pero comenzó a buscar a óbito entre la poca gente que había, no lo encontraba, miro a su derecha varios ninjas heridos y felices por el encuentro con sus familiares, giro a su izquierda y solo pudo ver a naruto con su padre, a rin san llorando en silencio y kakashi hatake con la cabeza agachada, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, a paso lento se acercó donde minato san.

Le saludo con una reverencia algo torpe por su situación, pero cuando hinata iba a preguntar la vos de su tio madara resonó con fuerza

**Madara: ¿Dónde está óbito?**

Naruto quedo en shock, hinata se congelo, rin san cayo de rodillas al piso sin poder contener más su llanto silencioso, kakashi apretaba con fuerzas sus puños y los ojos de minato oscurecieron de tristeza

**Madara: ¿Dónde está óbito?**

Nuevamente la misma pregunta se repitió, minato suavemente bajo a su hijo de su regazo para ponerse de pie, naruto preguntaba lo mismo buscando con los ojos aquel personaje

Ambas miradas chocaron, azules con negras, inconscientemente hinata retrocedía pasos mientras negaba con su pequeña cabeza, su mente le susurraba la respuesta de aquella pregunta mientras que su corazón se negaba manteniendo la esperanza

**Minato: o… óbito san…**

**Kakashi: está muerto, yo lo mate**

Todo el mundo quedo en silencio, todos miraban con horror al hatake, debía ser una broma eran camaradas y lo peor de todo es que el hatake no parecía inmutarse con esas palabras seguía con la cabeza agachada no se podía ver más que la parte cubierta de su mentón

**Madara: ¿Qué significa esto minato?**

**Minato: óbito san dio su vida como todo héroe, él nos salvó de una muerte segura, el hizo la diferencia para ganar esta guerra**

**Madara : ¿Dónde está su cuerpo?**

**Kakashi: ¡Qué no me oye, yo mate a óbito uchiha, haga algo!**

Los familiares de óbito se acercaron escuchando lo último que dijo el hatake y para desgracia viendo con horror el rostro de kakashi hatake… él tenía el sharingan de óbito.

Los gritos de los familiares no se hicieron esperar, comenzaron a forcejear y golpear contra el hatake que no se defendía ante nadie, rin san corrió ayudarle, minato san se interpuso entre varios ninjas uchihas que juraban que le arrancarían el ojo de óbito del rostro del hatake

madara estaba en silencio… una vez más se quedó solo y mientras su mente jugaba con él mandándole un viaje de recuerdos con su sobrino y heredero, que reía, se esforzaba y luchaba para crecer para al final desvanecerse

Un ruido saco a madara de ese trance, hinata había caído al suelo desmayada, madara cuidadosamente recogió el cuerpo de aquella criatura, vio cómo hiashi hyuuga se acercaba, los uchihas seguían gritando y forcejeando con el grupo de minato por el hatake, hasta que un recuerdo vino a su mente, **mi mejor amigo y rival es kakashi baka, lo admiro oji san, no me da miedo morir si es para salvar la vida de mis seres queridos oji san, iré a la guerra así este herido y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo oji san, es mi deber como futuro líder de clan, seré más fuerte que tu oji san, hare mi leyenda **

Tres lágrimas silenciosas salieron de los ojos de madara para luego deslizarse por sus mejillas y caer sobre la pequeña hinata que estaba en sus brazos.

**Madara: suficiente… **

Fue suave su vos pero todo el mundo lo escucho, había dolor, mucho dolor en la voz de madara, todos estaban quietos de la impresión.

**Madara: nadie tocara ese ojo a menos que yo lo diga**

**Kakashi:…**

**Madara: minato tú y tu grupo quiero que vengan a mi casa después que te reportes con el hokage después de todo eres el héroe de la aldea **


	7. El dolor de Madara

Hola a todos como están, bueno yo casi muero estuve casi una semana sin internet 0_0 lo único bueno es que escribí mucho, mis fic sasuhina, los de itahina etc etc y la continuación de este fic, a mi parecer hice sufrir a muchos personajes jiji ¡fue horrible! ¡ fue horrible! Estar sin internet XD jajjajaja **unicorniocomegomitaskawaii** por favor no hagas spoiler jiji te estare vigilando jijiji , **Guest** me alegra que te guste la historia, matar yo a alguien mmm no sé, digamos que por ahora todo lo que sabemos es que óbito murió y que no hay cuerpo ¿Por qué hay que leer? **hana16lyen** los hombres más machos también lloran y en este fic madara a demostrado tener su corazoncito jijii, busquémosle su pañuelito…**Cami-shama** hay muchos quieren consolar a hinata esperemos que lo demuestren, **hime23** wuahhhhhhhh tengo una fanática que habla portugués muchas gracias por tu apoyo, te contare que tuve que usar el traductor de google para leer tu comentario. que emocionada estoy, mucha gracias a todos, les agradezco sus comentarios, me hacen alegre y reír, hasta emocionarme. bueno sin nada más que decir les dejo la contii (no me peguen) XD ah por cierto hey hechos 2 videos espero me puedan visitar son sasuhinas al final de la historia pondré el linck

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras caminaba a paso lento para adentrarse a konoha, Madara veía en todas partes a su sobrino, eran alucinaciones que le oprimían el corazón, primero lo vio entrar corriendo por la misma puerta que él estaba atravesando, **veamos quien llega primero ojisan,** para luego desvanecerse por el camino principal de la aldea, salía de todas partes riendo. De la tienda, del callejón, de los árboles, para luego desvanecerse.

Mientras caminaba por el puente del rio. Lo vio saltando de un lado a otro y hasta se dio un clavado mientras gritaba **¡ojisan mírame!** Por un momento él también quiso saltar detrás de su sobrino, por qué en aquella imagen, no salía un óbito de 12 años si un uno de 6 y era un hecho que se ahogaría, Las aguas del rio eran profundas pero lo que sostenía en brazos le traía, la dura realidad.

Tomo el camino más largo a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba muy cansado, camino por toda la orilla del río, veía a óbito aparecer y desaparecer. Llamándolo al centro del rio, quería seguir viendo a óbito, no importaba de que edad.

**Lo quería**, lo quería tener de vuelta, para abrazarlo y golpearlo por el susto, pero era engañarse así mismo, sabía que todo su clan estaba detrás de él siguiéndolo, no le importaba seguir con ese juego, ya que hubo un momento donde no se resistió y agachándose cogió un poco de agua de la orilla del rio y salpicó a donde aparentemente no había nada, pero ante los ojos de Madara ahí estaba óbito de 6 años jugando a hacer castillos de arena bajo el agua, misión imposible para un adulto pero no para la imaginación de un niño de 6, con mofletes muy tiernos, cuando llego a la mansión uchiha, vio con horror que óbito estaba ahí parado en la puerta principal, frente a él y con una sonrisa aterradora, Madara activo su sharingan, no lo permitiría

Un aura oscura comenzó a emanar por todo su cuerpo, jamás lo permitiría, esos malditos demonios estaban tomando la forma de su sobrino para torturarlo, los mataría, iría al otro lado solo por eso, no porque se atrevieron a molestarlo, si no por el hecho de tomar la forma de su amado sobrino, los uchihas que lo siguieron se alarmaron, Madara sama estaba actuando como si tuviera a su peor enemigo frente a él.

**Madara: malditos demonios, como se atreven…**

Cuando Madara estuvo a punto de invocar una técnica aterradora en frente de los ojos de los miembros de su clan, el equipo incompleto de minato namikaze junto con su hijo apareció y por una extraña razón y solo ante la vista de Madara que tenía su línea sucesora activada pudo ver como del único ojo de óbito presente un pequeño destello apareció e hizo que la imagen que torturaba a Madara desapareciera, como si un pequeño agujero negro lo succionará.

Kakashi cubrió con la palma de su mano el ojo con el shringan, algo había pasado, que ni él mismo se había dado cuenta, sintió, como el poco chacra que le quedaba desaparecía de un solo golpe.

Madara camino hasta quedar en el umbral de la puerta de la mansión, giro a su derecha todo su clan estaba presente, los mando a sus casas a descansar, excepto a la familia de fugaku uchiha y otros 3 uchihas más, abría consejo.

Ordeno a mikoto que cocinara y atendieran la visita del equipo de namikaze, después de todo ellos también venían cansados de la guerra y por ellos ganaron, también ordeno que por ese día se quedara toda la familia de fugaku en la mansión,

**Siéntanse como en casa, por la noche se hará el consejo.** Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de entrar a la mansión con hinata en brazos, camino por los pasillos, subió las escaleras para ir a la segunda planta donde nuevamente atravesó otro pasillo, hasta que se detuvo en una habitación. Deslizo la puerta, era la habitación de óbito.

Se acercó a la cama y deposito suavemente en ella a hinata, el rostro de la pequeña se veía tan tranquilo, agradeció a hiashy que no se la pidiera.

Seguramente él ahora estaría en consejo poniéndose al tanto de todas las bajas y problemas que hubo y habrá en el clan hyuuga.

Sus rodillas chocaron contra el piso, aunque ya no veía ninguna imagen de su sobrino y ahora que estaba encerrado entre cuatro paredes podía soltarlo todo, comenzó a llorar, se sentía como un niño, se abrazó así mismo, trataba de evitar soltar algún sonido, pero no podía, su llanto comenzó hacerse fuerte, daba gracias al cielo que hinata chan no despertaba, no podría encarar a la pequeña si preguntaba por óbito.

Recordaba la última vez que lo vio, fue en esa misma habitación, donde óbito se le enfrento, Madara no quería que valla a la guerra aún estaba herido y recuperándose, pero él terco se le enfrento diciendo, **iré a la guerra así este herido y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo oji san, es mi deber como futuro líder de clan, seré más fuerte que tu ojisan, hare mi leyenda, lo demostrare a todo el clan y al mundo…seré hokage.**

**Estúpido mocoso…** nunca le hacía caso, incluso lo abofeteo por esa insolencia, pero es que él temía eso. **Perderlo…**

Nunca alcanzo a despedirse de él, solo vio su espalda alejarse de la aldea y en la zona de guerra siempre lo mandaban en diferentes lugares, como si hubiera una fuerza invisible que no le dejaba acercarse a ver a su sobrino y protegerlo.

Quería morir, y pronto lo haría, él mismo lo haría.

La noche cayo rápido y antes de salir de la habitación camino por todo el lugar viendo las cosas de su sobrino, tomo un retrato que estaba sobre una cómoda, ahí estaba obito con 6 años, sonriente, lleno de vida. Paso la palma de su mano sobre la imagen mientras las últimas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

**Pronto nos reuniremos, mi bebe…**

Salió de la habitación después de cubrir a la pequeña con una manta y limpiarse todo rastro de lágrimas, camino por la mansión con una sola idea, cuando llego a la sala principal fugaku fue el primero en acercarse.

**Madara: está todo listo para el concejo.**

**Fugaku: si madara sama.**

**Madara: bien los quiero todos ahí en 5 minutos.**

**Fugaku: ya todos se encuentran presentes madara sama, también el equipo de obi… de namikaze san**

**Madara: bien, no perdamos más el tiempo**

En la habitación donde se llevaría a juicio a kakashi hatake estaba completamente en silencio, todos las personas importantes del clan uchiha estaban presentes, madara en la cabecera de la enorme mesa, el lugar de su lado derecho estaba vacío, era el lugar de óbito, nadie se había atrevido a tomar ese sitio, no solo por el hecho de que madara tuviera su sharingan activado y aun vestía con su traje de guerra, también era por respeto al caído.

Frente a madara, al otro extremo de la mesa, se encontraba el que sería juzgado, Hatake kakashi, a su lado derecho de este se encontraba Namikaze minato y a su izquierda Rin san, fugaku se encontraba al lado izquierdo de madara, igual que otros dos compañeros de su misma generación, la presencia de tres ancianos y la de mikoto uchiha como representantes de los civiles del clan uchiha.

Madara se puso de pie, todos miraban expectantes, lentamente madara desenvainaba la katana que tenía puesto en un extremo de su traje, estiro su brazo y señalo con el arma el ojo de óbito, por un momento minato temía lo peor y su cabeza comenzó a trabajar a mil para idear una forma de salir y escapar de ese lugar con sus estudiantes, después vería la forma de aclarar el asunto, ya que nunca podrían esconderse por siempre

Uchiha Madara era sin duda el ninja más fuerte de konoha, solo hashirama senju podría enfrentarlo.

Rin temblaba por dentro, quiso gritar al ver cómo el arma señalaba tan peligrosamente a kakashi kun, pero recobro el alma y soltó el aire que había retenido inconscientemente al ver como madara sama volvía el arma a su funda para luego colocarlo sobre la mesa, después de eso los demás miembros del clan uchiha sin excepción de nadie hicieron lo mismo, sacaron sus katanas, armas que tenían a la vista u oculto entre su ropas como era el caso de Mikoto uchiha y de los tres ancianos.

Por un momento rin san, se preguntó si todos los del clan uchihas usaban katanas, ahora que lo recordaba, óbito también usaba una, pero cuando fueron a la guerra no la llevo, pudo también observar que en las fundas de las espadas tenían grabado el símbolo del clan uchiha junto con kanjis de los nombres de sus dueños.

**Madara: bien ¿Quién será el primero en responder por la muerte de Uchiha óbito, heredero del clan Uchiha?**

.

.

.

.

.

Aunque la mansión uchiha era grande los chicos habían decidido dormir en la misma habitación

Naruto y sasuke ya dormían, al parecer mikoto uchiha les había dado algo en la comida para que se quedaran dormidos, la muerte de óbito les había afectado mucho, itachi uchiha estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana viendo el cielo nocturno y shisui uchiha se encontraba en el suelo arreglando los dos futones donde su primo y él descansaría.

Por una extraña razón itachi, quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas, había llorado es cierto, pero el dolor de perder a su primo aun no le dejaba y shisui no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que escucho de la boca del hatake que óbito estaba muerto.

Cuando itachi giro su rostro para ver el interior de la habitación, noto que su primo ya había terminado de arreglar las cosas para dormir y ya se encontraba entre las cobijas dando pequeñas convulsiones, lloraba en silencio, itachi no pudo verlo por mucho tiempo o también se pondría a llorar, desvió su vista hacia los pequeños que dormían, se veían tranquilos

Nuevamente su atención se posó en otro punto, pero esta vez hacia afuera de la habitación, desde la ventana de donde él estaba sentado, recargado en el marco. Podía ver el otro extremo de la mansión y podía ver la habitación de óbito donde se encontraba hinata durmiendo, inconscientemente apretó los puños y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas salieron nuevamente

.

.

.

.

A lo lejos lo veía, él le sonreía. Estaban frente a un prado. Si, era el mismo lugar donde la última vez hicieron un pignic, hinata se sonrojo al ver como óbito se acercaba a ella, la tomo de las mejillas, ambas narices chocaron suavemente, dándose un dulce beso esquimal, óbito la miraba lleno de amor, hinata aún no podía con todas esas emociones, sus mejillas ardían, sintió como las manos de óbito se deslizaban por sus hombros y luego por sus brazos para terminar sosteniendo sus manos, entrelazo sus dedos, las levando y las beso una por una

Él la veía tan fijamente, no pudo sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo, se sentía tan apenada, y luego sintió como él suavemente las soltaban, vio como los pies de óbito giraba para luego alejarse de ella, levanto la vista asustada, su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar con fuerza, sus manitas comenzaron a sudar, él la dejaba, trato de seguirlo, pero el cada vez se alejaba más, tenía que correr para alcanzarlo, corría pero él se alejaba más, luego sintió como algo le sujetaba del tobillo, era una enredadera, la rompió.

Corrió uno pasos y nuevamente, la misma sensación otra vez le hizo caer al suelo, la volvió a romper pero cuando se puso de pie la enredadera nuevamente a sujetaba cada vez más y más impidiéndole que alcanzara a óbito.

Grito su nombre, algo le decía que no debía dejarlo irse, volvió a gritar, pero nada, él no volteaba a verla seguía alejándose de ella

Grito y grito hasta que su garganta parecía que iba a sangrar del dolor, él se detuvo, ella contuvo el aire, él giro un poco su cuerpo para verla, le sonrió para luego negar con cabeza, los ojos de hinata se abrieron lo más que pudo y vio como óbito se señalaba su propio ojo para luego voltearse y alejarse hasta desvanecerse.

Hinata grito con todo lo que podía el nombre de óbito mientras la enredadera cobraba vida y la envolvía completamente para luego caer en una oscuridad que la envolvió en la angustia, un destello de luz y la voz de óbito llamándola la despertó.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, todo estaba oscuro, paso unos segundos para que sus ojos se acostumbrara a la oscuridad, vio todo su alrededor estaba en la habitación de óbito, sus armas, el florero sobre la cómoda, su ropa, se sentó en la cama, aun escuchaba la voz de óbito llamándola

**Hinata chan… **

**Hinata chan… **

Su corazón latía con fuerza, óbito estaba vivo, la aparentemente muerte de él había sido nada más que una pesadilla.

**Hinata chan… **

**Hinata chan… **

La seguía llamando con insistencia

**Hinata chan… **

**Hinata chan… **

Bajo de la cama, sus pies descalzos sintieron el frio del piso, camino despacio hasta la puerta, y poniendo ambas manos sobre la puerta, escuchaba atenta.

**Hinata chan… **

Era su vos. venia de afuera, deslizo la puerta, asomo su cabeza para ver el corredor no había nadie

**Hinata chan… **

**Hinata chan… **

Se escuchaba de al fondo del pasadizo donde estaban las escaleras.

**Hinata chan… **

**Hinata chan… **

Camino todo el corredor siguiendo la voz de óbito, parecía como si estuviera en una especie de trance

**Hinata chan… **

**Hinata chan… **

Chocó contra un pequeño estante donde se cayó un jarrón rompiéndose en muchos pedazos

**Hinata chan… **

**Hinata chan… **

La porcelana se desparramo por todo el pasadizo

**Hinata chan… **

**Hinata chan… **

Hinata siguió caminando sin importarle que aquellos pedazos se incrustaran en sus pies descalzos para hacerle sangrar

**Hinata chan… **

**Hinata chan… **

Solo le importaba seguir la voz de óbito. Solo eso

Shisui e itachi se levantaron de golpe, alarmados, cogieron sus armas, shisui le indico con la mirada que se quedara en la habitación protegiendo a los pequeños, corrió en sigilo y se apegó a la puerta de la habitación, escuchaba atento, con una señal de sus dedos izo que itachi hiciera lo mismo, no se oía nada, ambos tenían su sharingan activados, en un segundo shisui abrió la puerta tan rápido como salió y la cerro nuevamente, en el corredor no había nada más que un jarrón roto y pequeñas manchas de sangre, en un pestañeo apareció en la escalera y pudo ver que era hinata san quien estaba bajando tranquilamente.

La llamo una vez, no respondió, solo término de bajar las escaleras para luego desaparecer por el corredor de la primera planta.

**Tachi…** llamo shisui y unos segundos después shisui vio salir a itachi de la habitación con su katana desenvainada, se detuvo donde las piezas de porcelana estaban rotas en el suelo, se agacho para ver las manchas de sangre

**Itachi: ¿Qué paso shisui san?**

**Shusui: creo… fue hinata san, ella lo rompió, hace un momento atrás la vi bajar las escaleras, estaba descalza.**

Itachi quería ayudar a hinata , sin duda ella estaría muy afectada, pero la verdad es que no sabía qué hacer, guardo su espada, dio un suspiro largo y se puso a recoger los pedazos de porcelana esparcidos, shisui comenzó a ayudarle, a pesar que ambos tenían el sharingan activado, itachi pudo notar que había algo raro en la mirada de shisui

itachi detuvo la tarea de recoger los pedazos de porcelana rota, veía fijamente a shisui quien seguía con su tarea, su rostro se ensombreció.

**Shisui: hace un momento atrás… cuando le hablaba a hinata chan… me pareció oír la vos de óbito oniisan llamándola… pero deje de escucharlo cuando deje de ver a hinata san, es una locura verdad**

Itachi se puso de pie y dejo caer nuevamente todas las piezas de porcelana que había recogido, se puso a caminar, a paso rápido atravesó todo el corredor, comenzó a seguir las manchas de sangre por las escaleras y luego por el pasillo.

.

.

.

Madara apoyaba un codo sobre la mesa y con esa misma mano cubría sus ojos, era momento de una decisión, que acción tomaría el clan Uchiha, había escuchado el relato de lo sucedido, primero de la médico ninja, luego del namikaze y el hatake se había mantenido en silencio manteniéndole la mirada pero de un momento a otro, el cubría con la mano el ojo que poseía el sharingan, parecía que le dolía y se veía más cansado, comenzaba a respirar agitado.

Bueno eso poco le importaba, había entendido de cómo había pasado lo de óbito

.

.

.

Un puñetazo en el rostro de kakashi, óbito lloraba con fuerza, mientras veía caer al hatake al suelo lodoso, el cielo nocturno era sin estrellas y de vez de ellas había nubes negras que sin piedad descargaban grandes cantidades de agua sin importarles a quienes perjudicaba.

**Óbito: ¡bien lárgate! Yo rescatare solo a rin chan y me encontrare con minato sensei y pondré fin a esta guerra con mi sharingan, los ninjas como tú que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que basura.**

**Kakashi:…**

**Óbito: ¡lárgate! Continua con tu misión, ¡odio a verte admirado! Y con respecto a tu padre no mereces llamarte su hijo, él es un gran héroe**

Luego de aquellas palabras con el rostro sorprendido de kakashi óbito desapareció con una velocidad increíble.

Corría a toda velocidad, las explosiones no importaban, tenía el brazo izquierdo sangrando no importaba cuantos ninjas mataba, seguía apareciendo más, una explosión muy cerca de él lo lanzo lejos contra una pared, perdió la conciencia durante unos segundos, cuando la recobro vio como un ninja con una katana se lanzaba sobre él, no podría esquivarlo tan rápido, solo pudo levantar el brazo izquierdo que tenía herido, si tenía que perder algo, que fuera lo que no podía utilizar muy bien, el golpe nunca llego

Pudo ver la espalda de su compañero, su estúpido pelo plateado característico de él, lo había defendido, aunque su espada se había roto había matado a su enemigo, se levantó despacio sonriendo

**Óbito: terminemos el trabajo kakashi baka, te debo una.**

Después de esas palabras óbito se echó a correr pero al notar que kakashi no lo seguía se detuvo

**Óbito: kakashi baka?**

Lentamente kakashi volteo a ver a óbito

No podía creerlo, los ojos de óbito se llenaron de lágrimas, trato de limpiarse las lágrimas después de sentir un coscorrón en su cabeza por parte de kakashi, pero no podía evitarlo kakashi había sido herido de gravedad en el ojo y solo por defenderlo.

Vamos, escucho decir a kakashi cuando levanto la vista se dio cuenta, que el mismo kakashi se había atendido la herida con el equipo médico que rin chan le había obsequiado.

Cuando ubicaron a rin chan, estaban en una especie de ritual, pero óbito lo reconoció, su ojisan lo había hecho estudiar muchas veces aquellos símbolos, trataban de convertir a rin san en un jinjuyrrichi de alguna de las bestias sagradas del sabio de los seis caminos, eso probablemente mataría a rin san y para que ella sobreviviera a eso tipo de cosas se necesitaba poseer mucho chacra, por eso siempre eran escogidos los Uzumakis por su chacra especial, debían impedirlo.

Casi muertos habían logrado salir de aquella situación, ocultos en una caverna trataban de recuperar fuerzas, óbito comprendía ahora el porqué del último ataque en konoha, el enemigo se había infiltrado en konoha, era lo más seguro como para saber dónde era la casa de naruto, buscar sellos de las bestias con kushina san, y buscar la técnica para sellar las bestias en territorio uchiha, ¿pero quién?¿quién sería capaz de traicionar así a konoha?

.

.

.

No podía creerlo, como era posible que uno de los tres grandes seninn de konoha los había traicionado uniéndose con el enemigo el rey salamandra quien quería hacer un apocalisis del mundo ninja, lo peor de todo que es que él había encerado a minato sensei en una especie de jutsu que lo mataría para luego revivirlo en un especie de zombie ninja que lo obedecería fiel mente, ya lo había demostrado con otros tres ninjas, lo peor de todo eran indestructibles ya que ni bien los derrotaban ellos se regeneraban como si nada hubiese pasado.

Rim chan peleaba contra 2 de ellos kakashi venia luchando contra 12, mientras que el óbito peleaba frente a frente contra uno de los mejores ninjas de konoha, **orochimaru** .

Si él era el traidor de konoha, óbito respiraba agitado, le quedaba muy poco chacra, la mala alimentación de los últimos días y las peleas constantes, más el uso excesivo del sharingan le estaban cobrando la factura y ese enorme laberinto subterráneo que era el campo de batalla actual, no lo beneficiaba, era muy complicado pelear ahí.

Jamás en su corta vida se hubiera imaginado que tendría que luchar contra el seninn, ahora entendía porque ese hombre siempre le daba escalofríos cada vez que se lo encontraba

Había sido una maldita rata, engañando hasta el último momento a konoha, incluso si se encontraban en esa situación y en ese lugar era debido a las órdenes de él.

Un ataque más hacia óbito y término incrustado en una pared, provocando varios derrumbes pequeños, orochimaru reía sacando esa enorme lengua viperina, óbito sintió como aquella le acariciaba una mejilla, con repulsión se lo quito de enzima.

Óbito vio con horror como orochimaru invocaba una bestia, una enorme serpiente, kakashi venia ayudar, rin chan corría también al encuentro, aparentemente algo mal había hecho orochimaru que sus zombies se habían desasido. El jutsu no había sido bien hecho, orochimaru ardía en cólera, comenzó a atacar y derrumbar todo el lugar llevándose a minato sensei, no podían permitirlo, con una mordida en su pulgar óbito gasto casi todo su chacra para invocar una bestia, un enorme gato gritaba y se lanzaba sobre la enorme serpiente

El lugar era muy angosto para las dos enormes criaturas y mientras ellas peleaban, óbito y kakashi se lanzaron sobre el seninn, óbito logro meterlo por un segundo en un genjutsu.

Kakashi rescato a minato sensei, mientras el cuerpo de óbito volaba por los aires para luego ser atacado por el senin, una espada envenenada le atravesó el pecho rompiéndole el omoplato.

Rin trataba de reanimar a minato sensei, kakashi corrió en ayuda para óbito. Peleaba mano a mano con el seninn, rin gritaba a su sensei que no se rindiera, aunque no estaba herido había algo en su interior que impedía que su chacra circulara bien haciendo que dañara sus órganos internos, el namikaze comenzó a vomitar sangre, óbito comenzaba a ver nubloso

Comenzó a arrastrarse al mismo tiempo que la caverna comenzaba a caerse en pedazos, llego donde rin chan, ella lo vio con horror al verlo tan herido de esa forma, quiso tratarlo pero óbito se lo impidió diciendo que él debía cumplir una promesa

Tomo la mano de su sensei e hizo que todo su chacra de un solo golpe corriera por todo su cuerpo con una fuerza increíble desbloqueando todos sus puntos de chacra de minato, fue cuestión de segundos.

Ambas bestias desaparecieron derrotadas y kakashi fue derrotado por orochimaru, una última invocación más por parte óbito, un grupo de tres gatos ninjas aparecieron y no dudaron en lanzarse sobre orochimaru.

Óbito tomo fuerzas para levantarse más bien sentarse ya que estaba tirado en el suelo para ver el estado de kakashi

**Óbito: rin chan, voy a pedirte algo y quiero que lo hagas **

**Rin:…**

Kakashi se negaba a pesar que no podía moverse del suelo, pero óbito le rogo diciéndole que él quería ver el mundo ninja en paz a través de él, sentía el veneno correr por su cuerpo, debía ser rápido.

Kakashi siguió negándose apelando que pronto llegaría la ayuda y se salvarían, óbito con una sonrisa no le quedó de otra más que engañar a kakashi

**Óbito: bien kakashi baka, tengo un plan para salir de aquí, afuera hallaremos la ayuda, aquí abajo nadie podrá vernos y no podrán ayudarnos, minato sensei pronto se recuperara. Tengo yo una técnica que puede tele trasportar cosas, saldrán primero ustedes y luego tú me sacaras de aquí con esa técnica, entendido.**

**Kakashi: me niego**

**Óbito: no seas tonto, los gatos no podrán detener a orochimaru por mucho tiempo, además estoy seguro que podrás dominar la técnica, después de todo tu eres un genio, lo lograras en un par de minutos y dejaremos sepultado a orochimaru en este lugar y el rey salamandra perderá, yo sé que minato sensei lo vencerá**

**Kakashi: estas seguro**

**Óbito: estoy tan seguro que la dominaras como que me llamo uchiha obito**

**Kakashi:…**

**Óbito: rin chan comienza**

Cuando orochimaru pudo deshacerse de los gatos, noto como minato y sus alumnos escapaban, no lo permitiría, cuando estaba por atacarlos un kunai explosivo lo detuvo, óbito uchiha nuevamente lo desafiaba.

Una vez afuera del laberinto kakashi cayó al suelo de rodillas, se dispuso hacer barios sellos

El sharingan parecía reaccionar, pero ante los ojos de todo el suelo se comenzó a hundir, rin gritaba que se apurara y sacara a óbito, kakashi comenzó a hacer más sellos frenéticamente.

Un gato ninja apareció frente a ellos, explicándole a kakashi que óbito aún no había dominado la técnica de tele trasportación, por lo tanto kakashi jamás lo lograría en ese instante, el ojo era regalo de óbito y como ultima orden se los llevaría al mundo de los gatos para atender sus heridas, kakashi se negó trato de volver por óbito pero todo quedo en silencio, solo un enorme cráter en donde antes era la guarida de orochimari

Kakashi Maldijo a óbito antes de caer inconsciente.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi no esperaba sentir esas grandes cantidades de perdida de chacra, lo hacían sentir mareado, débil y dolor en el ojo. Miraba a madara deseaba que pronto le quitara la vida, para que se molestaba en hacer un estúpido consejo si era bien claro lo que merecía la muerte de castigo por dejar morir a su amigo y compañero de equipo.

Todo el consejo decidió, que lo único que se haría era quitarle el ojo con el sharingan a kakashi hatake después de todo ahí estaban los secretos del clan uchiha y solo un miembro los podía poseer, madara no había pronunciado palabra alguna, aparentemente con su silencio aceptaba lo que el consejo desidia, rin apelaba a que no debían, era la última voluntad de óbito y que el gato ninja lo había dicho, minato pedía prologa de tiempo para una recuperación antes de todo.

Kakashi se puso de pie y viendo directamente a los ojos al líder de clan lo ofendió

**Kakashi: qué clase de líder es usted, míreme yo mate a su sucesor, lo menos que merezco es que me maten a cambio solo les importa recuperar este ojo por sus malditos secretos, acaso vale más que la vida de óbito, dígame, responda**

Ambas miradas chocaron, el sharingan en ambos estaba presente

**Hinata chan…**

**Hinata chan…**

Cayó al suelo de rodillas, cubrió el ojo con el sharingan por instinto.

**Hinata chan…**

**Hinata chan…**

Era la voz de óbito, su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar con fuerza, kakashi comenzó a caminar para salir de la habitación y al correr la puerta para salir la vio, ahí parada frente a él se encontraba hyuuga hinata que le veía con horror los ojos.

Vio como la pequeña retrocedía varios pasos hasta chocar contra la pared, comenzó a negar con su pequeña cabeza, madara noto la presencia de hinata y corrió a su encuentro, no la dejo tocarla, las lágrimas caían sin parar, se echó a correr hacia la habitación de óbito, ella juraba que óbito estaba con vida, él la llamaba, pero al ver el ojo de óbito en el rostro del hatake le decía lo contrario.

Choco contra alguien, no le importo siguió corriendo, subió las escaleras, nuevamente volvió a chocar con alguien pero esta vez cayó al suelo, se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y volvió a correr hasta la habitación de óbito, deslizo la puerta y la cerro apoyo su espalda a ella y lentamente se deslizo hacia abajo, las lágrimas seguían saliendo, el llanto se hiso más fuerte.

Shisui miraba en silencio, había visto el estado de hinata san, mucho dolor reflejaba sus ojos, también vio como tachi había venido detrás de ella y como él estaba apoyando su frente en la puerta de la habitación donde estaba encerada la hyuuga, escuchaba como hinata chan lloraba

Impotencia era el aura que emanaba itachi frente a los ojos de su primo

Habían transcurrido 2 lagar horas, y una tormenta se hiso presente, madara estaba sentado en el pasadizo frente a la puerta de la habitación de óbito.

Hinata aun encogida en el mismo sitio, con el rostro entre las rodillas y sus pequeñas manos sobre su cabello, sosteniéndose con fuerza, no podía creer lo que había pasado, hatake kakashi había matado a óbito, nunca pensó que él podía hacer eso, incluso le había quitado un ojo a óbito, que clase de ninja es ese, no, no era un ninja era un monstruo, si eso era y debía matarlo.

Comenzaron a caer truenos y relámpagos, la habitación se iluminaba por momentos con los destellos del cielo, hinata después de un largo tiempo levantó el rostro, sus ojos opalinos se centraron en un objeto en especial, lentamente se puso de pie, limpio las lágrimas y camino hacia un mueble donde óbito ponía sus objetos de ninja como armas, sellos, vendas etc, hinata comenzó a curar sus pies, saco los pedazos de porcelana, los cubrió con ungüento para que dejara de sangrar, las vendo y una vez terminado se dirigió hacia el armario de óbito, busco algo que ponerse, lo encontró, un pantalón y sudadera negra se lo puso sin pensarlo dos veces, por último se puso sus sandalias, ya estaba casi lista, abrió el ultimo cajón del armario y ahí estaba la katana de uchiha óbito, hinata lo tomo con ambas manos, junto su frente con el arma después de eso, se lo hecho a la espalda, la funda tenía una correa que ayudaba, camino hacia la ventana, la abrió y de un salto se paró sobre el marco de esta , por ultima ves miro el interior de la habitación para luego salir en la oscuridad de la noche acompañada de la tormenta.

.

.

.

watch?v=Auqkrx1d87I

watch?v=uz8zhjUNNpk


End file.
